Forbidden By Law
by Kitana Lunara
Summary: Japan falls in love with a mortal named, Hikari, after she saves his life. Add Russia, her crazy friend Kiki, and the rules every nation must follow and this is what you get.
1. Chapter 1

Japan cried out in pain as a sharpened steel pipe tore through his side. It was swiftly removed and he fell to his knees, clutching the gushing wound.

"The mighty Japan has finally fallen." Russia sighed with an evil smile on his face.

Japan glared at the Russian with the most hatred that has ever been shown on his usually emotionless face. He struggled to his feet, still holding the wounds that refused to stop bleeding.

"I'm still standing, Russia." Japan growled. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand for much longer but he had to. He had to stay standing to protect his people from the power hungry Russian.

"You just can't accept defeat, can you?" Russia growled back. His childish smile was gone and was now replaced by anger.

"Never!" Japan snarled the retort as he drove his sword into the Russian's chest.

Russia had a look of both shock and pain as Japan ripped his katana out and stabbed it into the ground to support the weight he couldn't.

"Y-You idiot!" Russia gasped as he too fell to his knees using his bloodstained pipe to hold himself up.

The Russian collapsed first onto his side, to exhausted from blood loss to stay up any longer. Japan fell onto his back soon after, breathing hard and still gripping the wound on his side as if it was the only thing holding him to the planet.

"Admit it, I have won this war." Japan said between gasps of air.

"Da, but only this one." The Russian said menacingly. "I will be back and I won't stop until I win."

Japan wasn't able to respond before his mind swirled into darkness.

-somewhere nearby-

A woman in her twenties was walking to her favorite hill on a clear night. The full moon shone beautifully and it lit the path before her perfectly. Her long brown hair fell around her like a curtain and was held back only by a single red flower hair clip that sparkled brilliantly every time the moon's rays struck it. She walked gracefully but quickly. She had to reach the hill before the moon rose to its fullest height.

"Almost there." She said to herself as she approached the hill.

When she finally reached the top she scanned the area around her to make sure she was completely alone. That's when she saw a figure lying in the grass a little ways away. It was close enough that she could see the grass around it stained the color of blood. She could feel curiosity rising in her chest as she made her way back down the hill and towards the figure.

"What?" She gasped as she realized that the figure was a person. "Are you ok?"

She ran towards the unconscious man surrounded in blood. He was wearing a bloodstained white military uniform with gold trim. His ebony hair was caked in the blood and his white gloved hand was over his left side where the blood seemed to be coming from. His face was twisted in pain and his breath was shallow. His military hat lay a couple feet away from him.

"Hang in there." She commanded, removing his hand from the wound to see how deep it was. "I'm gonna need some help." She added after realizing the wound was deeper than she thought.

She tore her sleeves and wrapped the wound tightly before picking the surprisingly light man up onto her back. She grabbed his hat before beginning to run to the nearest hospital. As she ran she couldn't help but wonder how he was still alive. There had been so much blood, much more than in a human's body. Maybe there was another person that had left him thinking he was dead.

Dodging people and their gasps of horror she kept running to the hospital. She heard the man on her back let out a groan of protest when she had to stop suddenly as a horse nearly ran her over. _Good he's still alive. _She thought with relief. He started to shiver as she rounded the last corner.

"Hikari, what are you doing!" A familiar voice called behind her. It was her best friend, Kiki whose short red hair was tied back in a ponytail with long black ribbons tied to it.

"Kiki, run up ahead and tell the hospital I'm coming and that he's hurt really badly." Hikari said quickly before her friend could repeat the question.

"I will after you tell me how you found a half dead man." Kiki protested, her blue eyes darkened with worry. "Plus I don't think you can carry him the rest of the way."

"I've got him, just go!" Hikari snapped at her friend, her own amethyst eyes urgent. "The hospital's only four or five more houses and then a small school away, I can make it."

"Fine." Kiki sighed before running ahead of her friend.

As Hikari finally burst into the hospital doors she was thankful for the nurses who were already there to take the man from her back. He may have started out light but after carrying him so long it was as if his weight had doubled if not tripled. She panted with her hands on her knees as she watched the staff take the man away.

"Hikari is it?" A tall man in a doctor's smock asked as he approached her.

"Yeah?" Hikari asked, still out of breath.

"My name is Dr. Walker. Can you tell us anything about how you found him or what happened?" He asked.

"All I know is that I was on my hill and saw him in the grass surrounded by blood so I did what any other sane person would do and brought him here." Hikari responded.

"Would you like to wait or are you going to go home?" Dr. Walter asked.

"I think I'd like to wait and see if he's going to be ok." Hikari answered after thinking a little bit.

"I'll stay with you!" Kiki smiled, hugging Hikari. "Ew, you have blood all over your back."

"I know, I know." Hikari shook her head.

"I'll lead you to the waiting room then." Dr. Walter said, turning around and walking down a hall.

Hikari followed him to a small room with chairs and a few couches. Little tables were placed on either side of each couch and chair with magazines lying on them. She sat on one of the couches allowing Kiki to sit next to her before putting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I hope he'll be ok." Hikari mumbled, suddenly tired from her run.

"Me too." Kiki yawned and they both fell asleep on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- **  
><strong>Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever so just put up with me as I stumble over spellings or trip over a couple grammar mistakes. Still a little confused on a couple things but I'm sure I'll figure them out. Until then, enjoy! <strong>

_**This is Lunara's beta, Stjarnas. If I miss any mistakes, let us both know! COMMAS, LUNARA, COMMAS!**_

**Disclaimer- Sadly enough I don't own Hetalia only my OC's Hikari and Kiki**

Japan slowly opened his eyes only to shut them again at the bright light above him. His entire body ached, especially his side. As he allowed his eyes to adjust to the light, he heard an annoying beeping sound next to him. He thought for a minute why there would be a beeping noise next to him before it dawned on him. He was in a hospital.

He sat up painfully, wincing at the sharp pains that struck his side and looked around the room he was in. Of course it was a simple white room with a large window that was letting in the bright sunlight. He was beginning to hate the color white when a nurse walked in and froze, looking at him in shock.

"Um…M-Morning," she said, hesitantly "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, arigato," Japan said as he dipped his head slightly.

"Since you're up, I might as well ask you who you are," The nurse sighed more to herself than to Japan. "So, do you remember your name?

"Yes, my name is Kiku Honda." Japan replied. It felt strange using his human name after not even thinking about it for the good year or two that he had spent living at Germany's house with Italy for some boot camp thing Germany had wanted them to do. Plus, the war with Russia happened and he only used his human name when around the military force which wasn't that often.

"I see, okay," The nurse began to write on a clipboard that she held in her hand. "Do you have any siblings, relatives, or close friends?"

"Hai, Ludwig and Feliciano. They live in Germany and Italy, though." Japan responded.

"Ok, we'll see if we can contact them, if that's alright with you," The nurse said as she continued to scribble on the clipboard.

"It's fine," Japan sighed. _Grand, now Italy's going to freak out and Germany's going to worry._He thought to himself with another sigh.

The nurse walked out and he was left alone again in the room. He saw his torn and bloodstained military uniform. He made a mental note to get that patched up by Austria if he could.

His thoughts were interrupted by a young girl walked in. She had really long, brown hair, and her bangs were held back by a flower clip. Her amethyst eyes were striking and shining with anxiety as she entered. She was wearing a deep crimson turtleneck tunic with a black belt that hung loosely near her waist and black jeans that fanned out at the bottom around matching black tennis shoes. He noticed one of her sleeves was torn and that her hair was clumped in a few places. She walked right up next to him and sat down in a chair.

"Hi," She managed to say after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Hi," Japan responded. One thought that kept running through his head: _Who is this woman?_

"My name is Hikari." She said not looking at him. "I found you on a hill the other night surrounded by blood and so I brought you here and I guess you're fine now." She said as quickly as she could while still making sense.

Japan smiled kindly. He usually didn't smile for anyone, but he guessed this girl wouldn't say a word.

"Thank you very much. I owe my life to you." Japan bowed yet again.

"You're welcome. May I ask you what your name is?" Hikari asked finally turning towards him. "I mean, if you want to tell me. You don't have to."

"My name is Kiku," Japan smiled again. _Why am I smiling so much at her? _"Kiku Honda."

Hikari stared at him in amazement. He was smiling so sweetly at her and he told her his name. No guy had ever given her a passing glance in high school but that was because in middle school she beat up any guy who asked her to be his baby doll. She looked over his appearance in a trance almost. He had short, messy black hair that she was sure would normally be strait and combed. His brown eyes pierced her amethyst with a strange curiosity and the bandages on his cheek and neck made him look like a child that crashed his bike. He would glance every now and again at his ruined uniform and sigh before returning his gaze back to her. _He must have really liked that uniform. _Hikari thought sadly.

"Did you find a sword anywhere near me?" Japan asked her suddenly breaking her trance.

"Hmm…" Hikari thought back to the night. She couldn't remember much except the blood. "I think you had one clutched in your hand but you released it as soon as I pulled you onto my back."

Japan looked at her in the most horrified expression he had ever had. _My sword is still in that field? What if Russia went and got it? What if some crazy idiot got a hold of it?_ The questions didn't end. His precious katana was either in that field lying in the blood or was in the hands of some freaky Russian or some crazy idiot.

Hikari leaned back into her chair at the look Kiku was now giving her. It was a mixture of horror and fury. She was scared half to death by the time Kiki walked in and ran over to her.

"Hikari!" Kiki shouted, shaking the poor girl back and forth before glaring at Japan. "What did you do to her?"

"I-I didn't do anything," Japan stuttered. He looked wide eyed at the frozen girl beside him.

Hikari slapped Kiki after a good two minutes had passed of being shaken violently.

"Are you trying to liquefy my brain?" Hikari demanded.

"No, you weren't responding. I swear you haven't been like that since your innocent boyfriend slapped you and you dumped him," Kiki sighed.

Japan relaxed a little, though the worry over his sword was still pressing him. Without his katana, he was pretty much useless. He knew he could go out and get another one forged but that katana wouldn't be the same. His katana was given to him by his older brother, China, and Japan had used it since his first war. It was old, but he kept it in perfect condition. It was just like, if not better, than when China gave it to him.

He heard yelling down the hall. It was all too familiar. He looked up with a sigh of annoyance as he heard the doctors yelling and the familiar voice yelling back.

"What's going on out there?" Kiki asked, taking a defensive stance in front Hikari.

"The awesome Gilbert is here to save the totally un-awesome Kiku from this hospital!" An albino shouted as he ran into the door.

Japan twitched slightly before face palming himself with a groan.

"Gilbert, you did it again?" A heavy German accented voice shouted as another person entered the room. "Come on! Last time he was stuck for fifteen minutes."

"Veh~ Ludwig, where are you?" An Italian voice whimpered from somewhere in the hall.

"I'm coming, Feli!" Ludwig called as ran down the hall followed by more shouting doctors.

"Who are you?" Kiki growled from where she stood in front of Hikari.

"I'm the awesomest person you'll ever meet." Gilbert smiled perversely. "My name is Gilbert."

"Get away from me!" Kiki snarled and Japan heard her boot make contact with Gilbert.

"Ow! That was totally un-awesome!" Gilbert complained.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig shouted. "I leave for less than five minutes and you end up flirting and on the ground!"

"But she's hot!" Gilbert complained again.

Japan slowly lifted his head from his hand and looked up at the two German men and the little Italian who just saw him.

"Veh~, Kiku!" The Italian jumped for joy before rushing over and pushing Kiki aside so he could hug Japan. "I missed you. Are you okay?"

Japan winced at the Italian's hug and not just because his side felt like it was being stabbed again but also because he still didn't understand why the Italian always wanted to hug him.

"H-Hi Feliciano," He managed to say without showing the pain in his voice.

"Feli, get off him! You're hurting him even more than he's already hurt." Ludwig snapped.

Japan was relieved when the Italian let him go and ran to Ludwig's side.

"Just who are you people?" Hikari asked when everyone had finally stopped talking.

"I'm Ludwig, this is Feliciano, and this is my brother Gilbert," Ludwig sighed. His blonde hair was greased back, like normal, and his icy blue eyes looked annoyed.

Gilbert cleared his throat loudly and gave Ludwig a look that said, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, my totally awesome older brother whose awesomeness is incomparable, Gilbert," Ludwig sighed.

"That was awesome!" Gilbert squealed causing everyone in the room to face palm themselves.

Doctors came bursting into the room looking furiously at Gilbert.

"Man, you guys take forever to catch up," Gilbert sighed.

"You need to leave this hospital now!" They all shouted in unison.

"Fine, but only after I'm done picking up my friend and taking him home where he belongs," Gilbert glared at them.

"What do you mean?" One of them asked as she stepped out of the crowd. "He's in no condition to go anywhere."

"Actually I'm fine, honestly" Japan tried to break the quickly rising tension before someone got shot by the trigger-happy Gilbert.

"No you're not!" The doctor protested now turning on Japan. "You came in here last night half dead and you have the nerve to tell me you're fine?"

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Ludwig complained.

"Ludwig, she's scary!" Feliciano whined and everyone could see tears forming in the Italian's eyes.

"If any of you make Feli cry I'm going to shoot the girl!" Ludwig growled, grabbing Hikari by the hair and pulling her close to him while also pulling out a gun and pressing it to her head.

"Release Hikari immediately!" Kiki growled her eyes were lit on fire, but she didn't move, fearing one wrong move would end her dear friend's life.

"Ludwig!" Japan couldn't stop himself from shouting at the German. "Put her down or at least put the gun away."

Ludwig looked at Japan with surprise usually the Japanese man would just stay quiet and think of something to say that would get them out of there faster, but not this time. It must be his wounds affecting his train of thought.

"Gilbert, grab Kiku!" Germany shouted before putting his gun away and picking Feliciano up in his arm while still holding onto Hikari with his other.

"Sure thing little brother! One awesome rescue from the awesome me on the way!" Gilbert said happily as he ran across the room, grabbed Japan's uniform, and then Japan himself and began running after his brother who was already clearing the doctors out of the way using Hikari as a hostage and shield.

Japan let out a yelp in both surprise and pain as Gilbert grabbed him bridal style and began running out of the hospital, dodging nurses, doctors, and policemen that had shown up due to the commotion that was going on. Soon they were outside and sprinting towards a black car that's engine was still on and a very annoyed Italian was sitting in the driver's seat.

"What the fuck took you so long?" He snapped as soon as they crowded in the car. "And you brought an extra with you. Where's she supposed to sit?"

"The awesome me will let her sit on my lap." Gilbert smirked.

"No!" Ludwig snarled. "Just keep Kiku on your lap we don't have time to argue!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Hikari asked.

"No!" All but Japan shouted at her before she was shoved into the car and boxed in by Ludwig and Gilbert.

"Kiki!" Hikari couldn't help but call for her friend who always seemed to save her just in time. This time, however, she wasn't so lucky and she watched her friend stand in the road watching the car she was in speed away with police cars in pursuit.

"Come on you had to get the police involved?" The Italian growled from the front.

"Veh~, calm down Romano. We just need to outrun them. They'll give up after awhile." Feliciano tried to calm his brother.

"How's he holding up?" Ludwig asked Gilbert, who was pouting but still hanging onto Kiku.

"I'm fine," Japan panted, he was feeling a little flushed from the sudden movements but he was sure he'd get over it after everything stopped spinning and Gilbert stopped clinging to him like he was some teddy bear. Ludwig seemed to notice this as well.

"Gilbert, you can stop crushing him to death. We need him alive when we get to China's place not dead." Ludwig sighed.

"China's place? Where's that?" Hikari asked looking at her captor like he was insane and she was pretty sure he was.

"What's China's place?" Ludwig asked obliviously. "I said we were going to Yao's place but if you want to go there we can drop you off."

"No! I'm not dropping that bitch off now that we have her. She's staying until we're safely out of here!" Romano snapped.

"Wow, who put hot sauce in your ice cream?" Hikari sighed, already fed up with the snappy Italian.

-Hours upon hours later-

"Are we there yet?" Gilbert whined. "I think Kiku fell asleep on me."

Hikari glared at him for the millionth time. "Do you ever stop complaining?"

"Both of you shut up before you wake up Feli!" both Ludwig and Romano barked. Ludwig had started driving after the cops finally gave up, and they were a safe distance away.

Kiku's soft breathing was kind of soothing for Hikari. She looked over at him and had to resist the urge to pinch him. She let out a little aw~ and received a confused glance from Romano and a snicker from Gilbert.

"What?" Hikari asked innocently.

"Nothing, except the fact you just looked at me and went aw~," Gilbert smirked.

"I wasn't looking at you," Hikari gasped, and she could feel her cheeks turning pink. If it weren't for the darkness outside, thanks to the new moon, they would have seen her blushing.

"Then who were you looking at?" Feliciano asked groggily.

"You woke him up," Ludwig twitched.

"No, I woke up by myself," Feli defended himself.

Hikari felt herself blush even more, and was sure they could see her blush now. Obviously, Gilbert saw it, because he pressed against her and looked into her amethyst eyes with his crimson.

"You like him," Gilbert teased.

"W-What are you talking about?" Hikari gasped. "I don't like anyone in this car!"

Hikari froze when she heard Kiku mumble something. She didn't want to wake him up. _Crap! Here I go again falling for someone I just met. I have to remember what happened last time. _She thought to herself, shaking her head to clear it. She ran a hand through her hair and nearly gagged. There was still dried blood in her hair.

"We're almost there," Ludwig said. He looked tired and rightfully so, he had been driving since two in the afternoon and now it was almost three in the morning.

"You're taking me to Yao?" Japan asked after looking out the window.

"Yup, didn't you hear me when I said that earlier?" Ludwig asked.

"No, I was a little out of it," Japan confessed.

Gilbert shifted a little and put an arm over Hikari.

"Get off me," Hikari growled.

"What?" Gilbert had the most innocent look on his face. "Am I too awesome for you?" He asked in a thick, smooth voice.

"No. You're not nearly awesome enough to even touch me." Hikari retorted.

"Uh oh," Ludwig groaned.

Japan's eyes grew huge and he looked like if he, he would run as far away as he could. Romano pressed up against the door and Feli whimpered.

"What would you know, you totally un-awesome, sad excuse for a woman!" Gilbert shouted. "I can't believe I wasted my awesome time flirting with such an old

hag!"

"A what?" Hikari was about to punch him when she noticed the car had stopped.

"We're here," Ludwig growled.

_**-groans- The lack of commas...  
><strong>_**-whimpers- I'm sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-**

**Lunara: Hi everyone! I'm now attending Comma School! Its headmistress is my very own beta who you guys met last time. I hope to get better soon and graduate. For now I'm going to have to put up with the yelling and the sighing over a missed comma here and a misplaced comma there. I'm so glad for the work she's done and the fact that she puts up with me and even bothers to beta my stories. Thank You!**

_**Stjarnas: Yes, I know I'm amazing. Make sure to let me know how I did with the beta-ing!**_

-Still in the car-

Hikari looked over and saw Romano had left the car. His door remained open as he waited for her to follow him.

"Hurry up," He grumbled.

"I'm coming," Hikari said as she got out of the vehicle carefully.

As soon as she stepped out she saw that they were in China. In front of them stood an old Chinese house that was rather large in comparison to the others close by. Lights were still on inside, and it made Hikari feel uneasy.

"Let's get inside, it's cold," Ludwig complained as he got out of the car.

Gilbert carried Japan to the door and waited for the others to join him. Japan was dead weight at the moment; he had somehow managed to fall asleep again.

"You're acting just like Greece, you know that?" He glared at Japan.

"I don't really care right now, Prussia," Japan sighed.

"What is going on out here so late at night, aru?" A man asked as he stepped out the door.

"Veh~, Yao, you're still awake. That's good." Feliciano nodded. He still looked tired even though he had just woken up from a very long nap.

"Italy! What are you doing here?" Yao asked in surprise.

Ludwig cleared his throat and flicked his head towards Hikari, who was leaning against Romano for some strange reason.

Yao looked over at Romano and saw Hikari. She looked half dead on her feet and about ready to collapse.

"All of you get in here." Yao ordered. "Place Kiku in his room upstairs. I'll be up in a minute. The rest of you head to the living room."

Hikari looked up at the strange man apparently named Yao. _Why did he call Feliciano Italy? That's a country. Maybe it's some nickname system they have to make sure it's a friend not an imposter. _Her thoughts were interrupted when Romano wrapped his arm around her waist and began to escort her into the house.

"I can walk, thank you," Hikari tried to push him away but he just held her tighter.

"Don't be an idiot," Romano's voice didn't sound happy about this either. "You're going to fall if I let you go."

"No, I won't!" Hikari protested, but it was too late. They were already inside and he was already taking her into a beautiful living room with a couch, coffee table, and elegant red rug. A few chairs were there near the couch so that more people could sit down. The place had a lot of red.

Hikari sat down on the couch, and, to her dismay, Gilbert came into the room and sat next to her before Romano could. He looked at her with a slight gleam in his red eyes. It was almost as if he was daring her to object.

Ludwig came in with Feliciano a few minutes later, and they sat on two chairs that were placed right next to each other. They all waited for awhile. No one said a word until the clock chimed 4a.m.

"I wonder what's taking Yao so long," Ludwig sighed.

Hikari glared at Ludwig. She was getting really tired though. She didn't sleep on the drive over here at all in case she could find a way to escape. Now she didn't mind that is was Gilbert next to her. He looked like a comfy pillow at the moment. Without thinking, she rested her head on his chest and drifted to sleep immediately. His chest was rather comfy.

Gilbert put his arm over Hikari as she slept on his chest. He gave a playful smirk towards Ludwig.

"They all warm up to the awesome me eventually," He bragged quietly before allowing himself to fall asleep.

"Prussia, she's just tired," Ludwig sighed, not realizing his brother was asleep. "Don't get to full of yourself."

"Come on, potato bastard, we all know you're just jealous," Romano smiled as he, too, drifted into sleep.

"Veh~, Germany's not jealous," Feliciano sighed from where he was leaning over his chair to rest on Germany's shoulder. "Right, Germany?"

"Ja," Germany sighed before dozing.

"You guys do realize that I have extra bedrooms right?" Yao asked as he walked in and saw all the sleeping nations and human. "Aiyah! The girl is laying on Prussia!"

"I think she was too tired to tell and you know they're not going to wake up," Japan said from behind Yao. "How about we drag them to their rooms, China. It's going to be easier than hearing them complain in the morning or afternoon."

"That will take forever, aru," China complained.

"No, it won't," Japan sighed. "Now come on, or are you going to make me drag them myself?"

"Fine," China groused as he helped Japan pick up the Italian brothers, then the German brothers, and finally Hikari.

"Where are we going to put her, aru?" China asked.

"I don't know, this is your house," Japan answered wearily.

"Oh yeah…She can sleep in the room next to Germany and Prussia," China suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Japan asked. "Do you want to provoke Prussia that badly?"

"Well the only other spare room is next to yours, aru," China huffed.

"Fine, we'll put her there." Japan sighed again and began to carry Hikari into the room.

Hikari looked up and, through her blurred vision, she could see Kiku. He was carrying her somewhere, it was strange. She enjoyed being carried by him, but how was he strong enough? He had a hole in his side and various injuries everywhere else. She couldn't help but nuzzle her head into his chest when it seemed he was going to put her down. _How childish of me, wanting him to stay._ She thought to herself.

Japan looked down at Hikari was he felt her head against his chest. She looked so peaceful. He couldn't help but smile as he laid her in the bed on the far corner of the room. As he turned to leave he saw China glaring at him from the entrance.

"What?" Japan asked.

"Come with me and I'll tell you, aru." China didn't drop his glare.

Japan was tired, but he followed China down the halls towards the only soundproof room in the entire house other than the bathroom. It was made of metal, concrete, and to top it all off the usual materials for walls. China used to use it as a place to hold prisoners, but now it was just for private conversations, or anything else the Chinese man didn't want someone to hear.

"Come on," China growled as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm coming." Japan stepped inside warily. He looked around the small room and felt a shiver run down his spine.

It was silver all around except for the red spots here and there. Two chairs sat facing each other. One was made of metal, and the other was a normal, wood chair. Chains were lying around everywhere and there were some that had cuffs on them. In truth the room spelled out terror for Japan.

"Stop standing there like I'm going to kill you and sit down, aru," China said, sitting in the wood chair.

Japan did as he was told, though he couldn't help the shudder that went down his spine as he sat in the cold metal chair.

"What do you want China?" He asked, still glancing nervously at the things lying around the room.

"You seem to have forgotten the one rule we are asked to actually uphold," China warned.

"And which one is that?" Japan glared at China.

"A nation is to never fall in love with a human in order to protect our existence." China recited the rule with ease.

"Try telling that to France," Japan growled then paused. "Wait, you're accusing me of breaking that rule?"

"Yes, aru." China didn't hesitate. "You are falling in love with that woman. Anyone can see it."

"No I'm not," Japan defended himself against China.

"You look at her so kindly, and since I've seen you near her you actually show emotions. Happiness, smiling, and even your eyes sport a weird gleam." China listed harshly.

Japan was shocked. _Does she really have that much of an affect on me? _He thought to himself.

"She saved my life. Of course I'm going to feel I owe her!" Japan felt his voice rise, but for once he didn't care. "You can't say I'm in love with someone just because I treat them kinder than I treat you!"

China just glared at Japan. He could see the fury lighting his younger brother's eyes. It was surprising to see emotion on his face. He got up and walked over to the cuffs on the metal chair.

Japan glared at China in an attempt to hide his own fear. China had cuffed him to the metal chair now. _What is he planning?_

"Little brother," China said as he went to one of the walls, "do you remember this room?"

"Parts of it, but I don't remember everything." Japan was worried now and tried to pull his hands free of the cuffs.

China placed his hand on the wall and a section of it lifted to reveal many weapons of all different kinds, sizes, and shapes.

Japan's eyes widened. "C-China what are you doing?"

China smiled and grabbed a large wok from the wall. "I'm teaching you what happens when you break the rules, aru."

Japan sat bolt upright in a cold sweat. He was in his room at China's place. He was breathing hard and by the looks of the light coming through the window it was early morning. _How much of that was a dream? _He couldn't help but wonder.

"Japan, are you alright?" China asked from next to him.

"When did you get in here?" Japan asked. His brother was sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"I've been here all night. Well, I came in here after you and I got everyone into their beds. You seemed too tired and out of it that I couldn't help but watch over you to make sure you were okay." China explained.

"You slept in a chair?" Japan knew China was capable of many things, but sleeping in a chair wasn't one of them.

"No, I slept on the floor next to you most of the night." China sighed. "Italy's making breakfast, so we'd better go."

Japan followed China into the dining room and sat down next to his brother. He couldn't help but notice that Hikari wasn't there. _Was she just part of the dream? No she was real. Why else would I have had to sit on Gilbert's lap the entire drive here?_

Hikari woke up with a jolt. She looked around frantically, not knowing where she was. Then slowly it dawned on her. _That's right. Ludwig kidnapped me and brought me all the way to China. Wait how did he get from Japan to China in a car? Is there some magical bridge or something like that? Maybe we took a ferry and I didn't notice. That must be it._ She could smell something delicious coming from outside the room she was in. _There's another question. How did I get in here?_

"Wow, I must have been really out of it if I can't even remember how I got into a bedroom." Hikari murmured to herself.

She looked around and saw a set of clothes at the foot of her bed; a nice house kimono. The sleeves were fanned out and had lace on them. It was cherry blossom pink with crimson red trim. The obi was the crimson color of the trim with a gold band to hold it on. There was a ribbon for her hair that matched the kimono.

As she slipped into the outfit she felt like a different person. She never wore a dress or anything close to it if she could help it, and she never wore ribbons in her hair, but she decided it would be rude to decline clean clothes. She wanted to wear her jeans and turtle neck but they were bloodstained and torn. She attempted to brush her hair as dried, clotted blood fell off it like a peeling fence. Soon her hair was blood free, and she decided to tie the ribbon into it after tying it into a ponytail.

Japan looked over at the entrance of the dining room as Hikari walked in. She looked stunning in the kimono he had placed in her room so she could change out of the bloody clothes she had been wearing earlier.

"Good morning, Hikari-san." Japan dipped his head to her as she sat down.

"Morning, Kiku." She smiled cheerfully at him.

"Veh~ breakfast is done!" Italy smiled as he walked into the room with a bowl of fried rice, some rice balls, and eggs with bacon.

Everyone ate happily and it wasn't long before someone got into an argument.

"Come on, you know that the plan working was all thanks to my awesomeness." Prussia objected.

"All you did was carry Kiku! I had to make the path for you." Germany retorted.

"That was very embarrassing." Japan sighed.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Romano spat. "We all know it was my terrific driving that got us away so can we go back to eating now?"

"NO!" Germany and Prussia shouted.

"Veh~ stop it!" Italy protested, waving his white flag.

"You people are acting like a bunch of children." China shook his head.

"If it weren't for me, then who would have grabbed Kiku?" Prussia started again.

"I would have and we wouldn't have needed the girl because you wouldn't have been there to cause a problem in the first place!" Germany said, straitening his back, his hand was resting on a gun.

"Come on, without me, who would have sat in the getaway car and waited for you fucking potato bastards?" Romano insisted. He had guns, too.

"My awesomeness is what made this plan work!" Prussia shouted, pulling out his sword.

"Settle down, you three." Japan sighed.

Italy began crying and ran into a corner. China went into the kitchen mumbling about a wok and Japan tried, and failed, at calming them down. Hikari was getting sick of hearing them screaming at each other. She couldn't even hear herself think!

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Hikari shouted at them. She was now standing and her amethyst eyes were light with fire. "I'M SICK OF YOU PEOPLE ARGUING OVER THE STUPID GETAWAY MISSION! LET'S JUST SAY YOU ALL HAD AN EQUAL CONTIBUTION AND GET OVER IT!"

"But…" Prussia began to object.

"No buts." Hikari glared at him. "Can we eat in peace now?"

"I guess so," Germany grumbled.

"You've got some lungs." Romano looked impressed as he sat down.

"Veh~ is it over?" Italy asked, coming back from his corner.

"Ja, it's over." Prussia sighed.

"I've got my wok!" China shouted as he walked back in from the kitchen.

"You're a little late." Japan sighed.

"Aw, but I brought my special head smacking wok." China whined. "Oh, well. At least I know where it is now."

Hikari sighed with relief. Now that everyone seemed to have calmed down she could eat.

-1 hour later-

Hikari was washing dishes with Kiku. Germany and Prussia dried the dishes, and Yao put them away. Romano and Felicano were cleaning the table and getting it ready for when lunch came.

"Kiku, Felicano, I want you two to come with me for training after we're done with this." Germany announced after the chores were half the way done.

"Hai, I will be ready soon," Japan nodded.

"I'll be ready too!" Italy called.

"Training?" Hikari asked, cocking her head at Japan.

"Hai, Ludwig takes Feli and me out training every day. Usually we leave before breakfast, but sometimes we go afterwards."

"Oh, I see," Hikari nodded and finished the dishes.

As soon as they were done, Japan, Germany, and Italy all ran to their rooms to change into their training uniforms.

"Do you think they'd mind if I joined them?" Hikari asked China.

"I don't think they would, but you would need something other than that kimono to wear. Let me see what I have." China smiled and lead Hikari to a room that was basically a massive closet.

"This should do the trick." China said after awhile. He held a light brown button up t-shirt with pockets on the waist and chest. It had matching shorts and dark brown gloves. "This is Kiku's old uniform, but I think it'll fit you nicely."

"Thanks," Hikari smiled and ran to her room to change.

When she came back into the living room, Kiku, Ludwig, and Felicano were waiting for her. Kiku had on a training uniform that was like hers, only she could tell it was a long sleeve with the sleeves and pants rolled up to make a short sleeve and shorts. Ludwig wore a black tank top with his green military jack somehow hanging on his shoulders, and his pants were tucked neatly into his combat boots. Felicano wore a blue uniform like Kiku's only with the sleeves unfolded and his pant legs were tucked into his black combat boots like Ludwig's.

"Ready to go?" Ludwig asked when he saw Hikari.

"As I'll ever be," Hikari responded with a curt nod.

**Lunara: Yay! Chapter 3 is finished! I wonder if Hikari will survive Germany's training… I guess we'll find out after I write chapter 4. Now to my one and only beta!**

_**Stjarnas**_**: ** _**I give you a C on commas. Hurry up with the next chapter! I wanna read the part with the... Wait... No spoilers for the readers!**_

**Lunara: Yeah, that would be bad. Sorry this chapter took me so long! My beta and I got really lazy over the weekend and didn't get much done. Well Chapter 4 on the way! Hope you all are enjoying. We'd like to know how we're doing so, review please! *grabs Japan* or this one will be put in China's evil, soundproof room. *giggles darkly* **

**Japan: *pleading* Help? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Lunara: Welcome to chapter 4 which has almost 4,000 words! Yay, round of applause all around! Thanks for all those who reviewed! My beta and I really appreciate it. Also to those who reviewed…**

**Japan: Thank you! **

**Lunara: Yup! Japan is not going to China's evil room thanks to all of you. Now some words from my very awesome beta. **

**Prussia: But I'm the awesomest!**

**Lunara: No you're not! You don't have to correct my commas and you don't know how to use grammar. It would be most awesome NOT awesomest. Now get out of this AN. You'll have your turn. Right now it is _Stjarnas' _turn. *mumbles* though awesomest is fun to say…**

**_Stjarnas: You're getting better. Should we start the story now?_**

**Lunara: Yup! We hope you enjoy! I had a ton of fun writing this one. Wait, I love all of them...Oh well I'm not going to bore you anymore, on to the story!**

Japan looked at Hikari in surprise. She was wearing his old uniform. It looked good on her. Though it was strange seeing all her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Alright let's go!" Germany broke into Japan's thoughts and opened the door motioning for them to get going.

"Yes sir," Italy said before running out the door.

"Hai," Japan nodded as he followed Italy.

Hikari ran after them. _Wow, those two can run really fast. _She thought to herself as she struggled to keep up. _I'm really out of shape. I haven't done anything like this since I was… I can't remember the last time I did this._

"Keep up with the other two, or I'll leave you behind to find your way back to Yao's." Germany snapped at her when she had started to jog by him.

All Hikari could do was nod and speed up after Italy who was a couple meters behind Kiku.

They ran to a track that was near a high school just to run a mile on it. By the time Hikari had finished her mile, Kiku was doing push-ups with Germany's foot on his back, and Italy was on lap 3 out of 4.

"If you're going to train with us you might was well start doing push-ups." Germany barked at her.

"Y-Yes sir," Hikari panted and took a place next to Kiku and started doing push-ups. She was amazed at how well she was able to do them after so long.

Germany smiled at Hikari as he watched her do the push-ups in perfect form. He decided to make it a challenge for Japan and Hikari.

"Prepare yourselves." Germany said.

"Prepare for what, Ludwig-san?" Japan asked, he was breathing hard but his push-ups were still in a certain rhythm.

Hikari gasped when she felt Ludwig's boot press firmly on her back. She looked over and saw his other foot still on Kiku's back. _He's standing on us! _

"This is to teach teamwork." Germany smiled. "If I fall off, you fail. If I stay on by the time Feli finishes his laps, then you pass."

Germany was certain he'd fall off the two of them at first; they shook at his added weight and were unable to decide how to continue with the workout. But soon they were doing the push-ups in perfect unison. It gave him one of those, proud to be a teacher moments.

Hikari was dripping sweat after a couple minutes had passed of Ludwig standing on her back. _I'm gonna die! _She thought to herself when she saw Feliciano was only half way done with the 4th lap.

Japan was soon drenched in sweat after Germany's weight nearly doubled since was standing on him now, not just putting his foot on him. _He sure is going harder on us. I wonder if it has anything to do with Hikari being with us. Surely he's not trying to break her, is he? _He looked up and saw that Italy had only a quarter of the final lap left, and felt relief spreading through him.

"Veh~ I'm done," Italy panted as he ran over to the human push-up tower of Germany.

"Thank goodness," Hikari sighed as Germany got off her. She was sure she would have a bruise shaped like his foot imprinted on her back for awhile and she lay on the grass, completely worn out.

Japan lay next to Hikari, breathing to hard to say anything. He groaned when he felt Germany's combat boot painfully kick him in the side. Or was it just nudging him? He couldn't tell.

"Ludwig, please, that area's still sore," Japan complained as he got into a sitting position.

"Then you should get up," Germany smiled teasingly. "Come on, you nearly lost your last war. I'm not letting you off easy just because you're injured."

Japan let out a groan and lay back down onto his stomach. He shook his head while facing the ground. He didn't want to move anymore.

"Leave him alone, Ludwig," Hikari grumbled and rolled over to put her arm over Kiku to prevent him from getting up.

Japan froze as he felt an arm lay on him. He tried to roll away from is or get up, but it held him there.

"Please, let me go," He hoped his voice would work but instead it came out in a small whimper.

Hikari got off him and sat up. She looked at him with a confused expression. He had been fine when she carried him. Why didn't he mind her arm resting on him?

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked him once he was sitting up as well.

"I just don't like to be touched by people," Japan said, looking away in a sad attempt to hide the small blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"That's why you let Gil carry you," Hikari shook her head.

"That was a completely different scenario!" Japan protested the blush growing darker.

Hikari's mind wandered and she suddenly remembered how she got here. _They kidnapped me and now I'm training with them? I must have gone insane. I could run for it and catch the first train back to Japan. Wait, didn't I realize this earlier. I think I did. Man, why am I forgetting these things so easily? It's pathetic. _Hikari sighed and facepalmed herself.

"Ludwig, isn't there a meeting in a couple days?" Japan asked suddenly. He was in mid curl-up.

"Hmmm," Germany thought for a minute. "Ja, I think there is."

"Veh~ we'd better go or I won't be able to see _fratello_ before he leaves!" Italy looked distressed.

"You just want to get out of training again!" Germany growled. "The meeting isn't until Friday and today is Tuesday!"

"_Hai_, I agree with Ludwig-san," Japan gasped as he came up again from another curl-up.

Hikari looked over at the road. It was tempting to run, but she didn't want to leave Kiku. She kept looking between the road and Kiku, trying to decide which way to go. In the process of her thinking she didn't hear Ludwig calling to her until a familiar voice penetrated her hearing.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU SAD IDIOTS!" Running full force at her was her ever-protective friend.

Japan took a defensive stance in front of Hikari, blocking Kiki from her friends view. Germany and Italy finished the triangle around Hikari, leaving the girl feeling very claustrophobic.

Kiki paid no mind and simply tackled Japan with a yell of rage and hatred.

Japan wasn't able to keep back the squeak of shock as he hit the ground relatively hard. He tried to get the girl off him but she had his arms pinned to his side and his legs were pretty much useless at this point. All he could do was struggle vainly and try to reason with her.

"Please, let me go." Japan shook his head, the corners of his vision going black. "I honestly don't like being touched by anyone."

"That's why some albino carried you out of that hospital!" Kiki growled. Her brown eyes were a fiery red. "I'm not gong to fall for any crap from you! Now tell me what you've don't with Hikari, or have you already killed her? You sick son of a gun!"

Japan felt the usual panic that came from being held so tightly and tried to focus on the crazy woman pinning him down. His consciousness was rapidly leaving him and he was about to tell her that Hikari was behind her when he fainted altogether. He could still hear what was going on, but everything was jumbled and confusing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kiki spat. "He fainted? But I'm not finished with him! I still have so many questions." Her voice was a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

"Ja, he doesn't like people touching him or holding him like that," Germany said, trying not to laugh at Kiki's utter surprise.

"She's scary," Italy whined from behind Germany.

"KIKI!" Hikari couldn't hold back her cry of joy as she tackled her friend and burying her face deep into the short brown hair.

"Gah!" Kiki gasped as she fell off Japan and onto the ground. "Hikari, you're alive!"

Kiki hugged her friend tightly almost as if she thought letting go would make her wake up from a nightmare to find Hikari dead. She buried her face into Hikari's long hair, rejoicing as the familiar strands tickled her nose.

"Come on, Kiku," Germany sighed as he waved the emergency fan Japan kept on him in the nations face. "This is not the time to be unconscious. We have to get back to Yao's on foot for Pete's sakes!"

Japan let out a groan of protest as he blinked against the harsh sunlight. He sat up and looked over at Germany. His ally looked annoyed while Italy looked like a mixture of worried and scared.

"My sword!" Japan shouted, standing up much too quickly and falling back against Germany. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about it this entire time.

"What about your sword?" Germany grumbled as he pushed Japan back to his feet.

"It's either still in that field, with Russia, or in the hands of some punk kid." Japan said in a rushed and worried voice.

"Russia?" Kiki and Hikari asked in unison.

"Well, it's your sword; can't you tell where it is?" Germany asked completely ignoring the two girls. "I thought you were connected to it somehow like I am to my favorite gun and how Feli always knows where to find twine."

Japan looked at Germany in shock. _Of course! I completely forgot about that._ He thought to himself. Smiling, he sat down again and focused hard on his sword. Horror stuck through him as he felt his sword being gripped tightly by an all too familiar large hand. He yelped as the man's pipe stuck his blade with such force that the metal shook long after the blow.

Hikari broke away from Kiki and stared at Japan. His face was twisted in fear and pain. It alarmed her to the point where she wanted to run for her dear life.

"Kiku?" She asked, walking up to him and placing a hand on his back.

Japan's eyes flashed open and were wide with alarm. He just looked at Hikari as if he were trying to figure out who she was before he stood and looked at Ludwig with an expression that read 'this isn't good'.

"So it's with him?" Germany asked, seeing the look on Japan's face.

"…_Hai_…" Japan felt like he was close to tears. His sword was with _**him**_. The one person one the entire planet should never touch his sword had it.

"Veh~ let's go get it, then," Italy smiled. "It's on the way to the world meeting in a week anyway, isn't it?"

"I guess it is," Japan looked up. He turned to Hikari and Kiki before grabbing Hikari's wrist and began to drag her towards the main road.

Hikari instantly grabbed Kiki when Kiku began to drag her off. She could tell it was important if he risked physical contact with her. She couldn't prevent the blush that formed on her cheeks when his hand firmly gripped her wrist.

"Please, Hikari-san," Japan put her wrist down. "Forgive me."

"What?" Hikari asked, completely confused.

Japan nodded to Germany and both of them grabbed the women bridal style and began sprinting back to Yao's house. Japan was rather uncomfortable carrying Hikari but it was better than being kicked multiple times by Kiki, who was still trying to kick Germany.

"Let me go, you good for nothing German!" Kiki snarled as she managed to kick the man in the face. "You have no right to even touch me, let alone carry me! Put me down!"

"How do you do that?" Hikari asked as she saw her friend's foot in Ludwig's face.

"Talent and practice," Kiki responded happily to her friend before turning her attention back to poor Ludwig. "I said put me down!"

"If you insist," Germany smiled as he dropped her on her butt on Yao's lawn.

"Ow! I didn't mean like that you bloody German!" Kiki hissed. Her accent had slightly changed.

"You should be more specific then," Germany smirked.

Hikari shot a warning glance at her friend hoping no one saw it. Thankfully, no one did. Either that, or they decided to ignore it.

Japan placed Hikari down gently. He was blushing, now, but it didn't seem to matter considering the problem at hand.

"I'm sorry, but it was much faster this way," He bowed to her as he spoke.

"It's fine, but how did you run that fast?" Hikari was a little dizzy from the speed of it all.

"It's all thanks to Ludwig's training," Japan nodded to her before running inside and right into the last person he wanted to see.

"What the-," Prussia gasped as Japan ran into him. "Japan, what are you doing?"

"Hush, Gilbert," Japan glared at him before trying to get to his room with little success.

"Keseseses~" Prussia's red eyes were gleaming. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Gilbert, let me pass," Japan usually liked to stay level headed but the Prussian just found his way onto his nerves every time they met.

"That would be rather awesome of me in your eyes, but I'm not going to," Prussia was just being cruel now.

"Get out of the way, Gilbert!" Germany shouted at his brother and pushed him aside.

"Aw~" Prussia pouted a little. "But I was having so much fun."

Japan ignored them as he continued to his room and changed into his white military uniform before grabbing his cape. He could hear Hikari in the room next to his talking excitedly to Kiki. For some reason, the happy mood emitting from the room soothed and calmed him down a little.

Hikari couldn't believe that Kiki had found her. She immediately dragged her friend into her temporary room and began to interrogate her.

"How did you find me?" She asked once she was sure no one was listening.

"Easy, your watch has a special chip in it that can be tracked from anywhere in the world." Kiki smiled. "It's the one thing you refused to burn after you two separated."

"I forgot about that." Hikari smiled and sent a silent 'thank you!' to her ex-boyfriend. She hated his guts for what he did to her, but at the same time it wasn't his fault they broke up. It was all his older brother's fault. She growled at the thought of the older brother.

"Hikari, are you in there, aru?" China's voice asked through her door.

"I'm here Yao, you can come in. Kiki won't attack you…I don't think" Hikari smirked.

"Good, could you girls stay here with Gilbert for awhile?" Yao asked as he poked his head in. "I'm going out to buy some stuff and the other three are going to be gone awhile."

"Where's Kiku going?" Hikari asked innocently.

"I don't know," Yao sighed. "He just left again."

"Something wrong?" Kiki asked bluntly.

"Nothing's wrong," Yao snapped. "Just behave, ok?"

"Oh, because it's us you should worry about behaving?" Hikari retorted.

"I trust P-Gilbert more than you two," Yao shook his head as he walked out the door.

"What was he about to call Gilbert?" Hikari wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but who is this Gilbert guy? He sounds kinda nice." Kiki smiled at her own image of Gilbert.

Hikari looked at her friend in disbelief. "How many times do I have to tell you that he's the albino?"

"I don't know," Kiki smiled.

"Keseses, so you girls are all alone with me huh?" Gilbert smiled wickedly from the door. He was shirtless.

"I guess so," Hikari sighed. "Don't you go getting any ideas and put a shirt on!"

"I'm not the one who fell asleep on my chest," Gilbert teased, his red eyes were sparkling.

"I was tired!" Hikari objected. "Now please go get a shirt!"

Gilbert walked in and stood close to Kiki, too close for Hikari's liking, and bent down to look at Kiki at eye level. He seemed to be inspecting her or something to that affect. Hikari was ready to slap him and tell him to go put on a shirt when he stood at full height again. He wasn't that much taller than them but it was enough that Hikari had to slightly bend her head to look him in the eye.

"Well, I can't just leave two innocent women alone," Gilbert said. His voice was thick and seductive. It made Hikari want to slap him even more. "That would be totally un-awesome of me."

Hikari let out a sigh of annoyance. _What is wrong with this guy? Yao hasn't been gone for more than 3 minutes and he's already trying to hit on us. To top it all off he has no shirt! Maybe I just need to bite him? That worked with all the other men who tried to get me to go out with them when I was with…him… _Hikari became lost in her thoughts as she remembered how her ex-boyfriend would punch people in the face for trying to kiss her.

Gilbert gently grabbed Kiki's chin and made her face him. He smiled, slightly letting his eyes narrow in a seductive pleasure. He would have to tell Spain and France about this at the next world meeting. They would be so jealous!

Kiki couldn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks when Gilbert forced her to look into his deep crimson eyes. They made her want to melt, but something was off about this. Something felt like she should be punching him, not just gazing at him like this. Then she felt something odd, it made her blush deepen into the darkest red that she thought was possible. _He's groping me! The fucking smooth, hot German is groping me!_ Kiki growled and soon her blush was that of fury, not embarrassment.

"Kiki?" Hikari asked, worried at her friends sudden anger.

"You fucking pervert!" Kiki screamed as she kicked the albino in the face with her combat boots. She had refused to take them off since they had arrived at the house.

"Ow!" Prussia fell backwards onto the floor. "That was so un-awesome! Why'd you kick me like that? I thought you were enjoying it!"

"Enjoying it?" Kiki kicked him again in the side as hard as she could. She earned a sweet sounding yelp of pain from his lips. "Why on this entire planet would you think that I would enjoy being groped?"

"You were blushing and it didn't look like you were going to move away!" Prussia complained from the floor.

"Kiki, you're cussing almost as bad as Romano!" Hikari said, trying not to laugh as Prussia gripped his side and attempted to get up. He was quickly pinned by Kiki.

"What are you gonna do now?" Prussia growled before smirking wickedly. "Do you want me or not? Make up your mind!"

"Oh trust me, I don't want you." Kiki smiled darkly as she leaned her face so close to his that they could feel each others breath on their cheeks. "I want you, to realize that there is no wa-,"

Her sentence was cut off as Prussia smiled and kissed her. Hikari stared in horror for a few brief seconds before pulling her shocked friend off him and stomping her foot into his face.

Prussia let out a muffled complaint as her foot pressed his face to the ground. He didn't care though, it was worth it. Friday's world meeting was going to be awesome. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of telling Spain and France about kissing a mortal, a rather pretty mortal at that. Spain would probably be to busy attacking Romano, but France would be all ears and all jealousy by the time he finished.

"Hey," Yao's voice came from the front room. "Gilbert, Hikari, Kiki, I'm back!"

"Thank goodness!" Hikari called as she used Gilbert's face to propel herself out the bedroom door and into the front room. Gilbert gave a yelp that told Hikari that Kiki had done the same.

"Where's Gilbert?" China asked, looking around the room for the albino.

"I'm right here in all my awesomeness," Prussia grumbled as he entered the room, leaning against one of the walls.

"What happened to you?" China asked once he saw all the bruises on Prussia's face and sides that were beginning to form. "Those look like combat boots on your sides."

"He fucking groped me!" Kiki growled obviously over her shock. "So, I kicked him a few times."

"Then kissed me," Prussia smiled before giving that strange 'keseses' laugh he seemed to do a lot.

Yao's eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and fear. "K-kissed you?"

"Yeah right you good for nothing liar!" Kiki growled recovering completely now. "You're the one who kissed me!"

"You were starting to kiss back when Hikari pulled you away." Prussia teased.

"You wish," Kiki growled.

"I honestly believe Kiki more than you, Gilbert," China sighed. "I thought I asked you to leave them alone while I was gone. I only went to go get rice!"

-In a dark room made of concrete-

"You thought that you could just waltz in here and ask for it back, da?" A cold voice asked almost childishly.

"It's my sword," Japan growled. "You know you can't break it as long as I don't fear you."

"That's just it," The childish voice grew dark. "I'm going to see how long you can say that after I'm done with you."

**Lunara: Hah! Bet none of you saw that coming! Well, maybe you did, but that's beside the point. Can anyone guess who that was? (it's kinda obvious if you think about it) Japan is in danger, again! Only, this time I'm not the one to blame.**

**Hikari: You do realize that all the Japan fangirls out there are going to kill you this time, right? I'm on their side too.**

**Lunara: You can't! I created you! Wouldn't you defend me?**

**Hikari: No! Not when you put Japan's life in danger.**

**Lunara: I swear, when it comes to Japan you get all defensive. I thought I was bad.**

**Hikari: Hey!**

**Lunara: Before a major argument occurs here I'm gonna turn the rest of this AN to my awesome beta! _Stjarnas, _if you would be so kind.**

_**Stjarnas: Fucking **********! I will kill that bastard! I will sic Sanosuke on him! Wait... Sano's in a different fandom. Damn. Lunara, can I sic a character from RuroKen on the fucking bastard? Please? And don't worry, my own OCs and I will protect you. By the way, guys, flames will be used for warmth. It gets cold in the winter where we live.  
><strong>_**Lunara: No!****You can't sic Sano on him. I need him to live.**_**  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Lunara: Chapter 5 is upon us! *shivers with excitement* I hope you all like our favorite evil, psychotic Russian~. I really enjoy reading all the positive reviews you all have been giving me and I want to thank you somehow. Don't know how yet other than….THANK YOU! There, I said it don't expect much more than the next chapter and the chapter after that, etc. etc. Now some choice words from my very awesome beta. **

_**Stjarnas: I'm jealous of you, Lunara. I've never gotten such beautiful reviews as you've gotten. And on your first story! My first story got... two. However, I started writing in a more unforgiving fandom.**_

Japan was on his knees as his hands were in shackles above his head connecting to the stone wall. He glared at the Russian standing across from him as he pulled against the cold metal that held him back. 'How did I get myself into this mess?' he thought. 'Oh right, I told the others to run when this psychotic vodka drinker decided to send an army after us.'

"You can't break free," Russia smiled at him and walked towards Japan, close enough that could smell the vodka on him.

"Return my katana, Russia, I know you have it!" Japan growled. His usual calm, chocolate brown eyes were now burning with hatred and fury.

"So the mighty Kuro takes over for his precious little brother, da," Russia smiled. "I was hoping you would be here instead of that weakling, Kiku."

Japan's eyes widened a little in shock but he still held the Russian in a glare/smiling contest. 'How did he know about me?' Kuro growled. 'That cursed Russian. This only makes me want to kill him more!'

_- Big brother please, you know you can't kill Ivan-. _

WHY NOT?

_- …Because…he's Yao's friend…-_

You still can't let that jerk go?

_-Of course not, he was my brother!- _

We should stop arguing…

_-Hai…- _

Russia cocked his head as Japan seemed to be lost in his thoughts, letting out a small huff of protest every once in awhile. Then his attention turned back to Russia. It made the Russian want to laugh or do something to annoy the other.

"So what if I have?" Japan snarled.

"You wish to protect him, da," Russia cocked his head. "Why?"

"He's my brother!" Kuro was caught off guard by the question. "Why wouldn't I want to protect him?"

"If you locked him away, you could take the nation of Japan back for yourself." Russia's eyes gleamed when he saw the shock cross his face again.

"I never thought of that…" Kuro sighed. "WAIT! You're just trying to turn me against my brother! That's sick Russia! How do you expect me to lock him away when he's inside me every night-"

"WHAT?" A certain German shouted as he kicked down the door. "In you every night? Kiku, what has this mad man done to you?"

"Germany!" Japan beamed at his friend not understanding what he meant at all.

Russia burst out laughing. He attempted to get a grip on himself, but instead fell to the ground in another fit of laughter. It was a horrifying sight.

"What the hell?" Kiki exclaimed as she ran in after Germany. "Ok three things here, one, What is wrong with the Russian, and TWO, what do you mean in you every night? I didn't think you were that kind of man Kiku, and THREE why did he just call Ludwig Germany?"

"What?" Hikari stumbled in after Kiki with shock and horror on her face. "Kiku, I though you were better than that! What is with the Germany thing?"

Germany ignored them and ran to Japan's side and quickly breaking the shackles. Without them to hold him up, Japan fell to the ground. His face was red and twitching. He seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"Japan, are you alright? He didn't hurt you anywhere, did he?" Germany looked concerned.

"AIYAH!" China ran inside and strait to Japan. "What have you people done to him? More importantly, what have you done to him, Russia? I thought you were better than this, aru!"

"Wait, you all have this completely wrong!" Japan shouted, finally breaking his trance. "I was going to say night and day! As in he's in my mind! I'm talking about Kiku. Hikari what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Yao's place?"

"Wait, what do you mean you were talking about Kiku, you are Kiku. The Russia must have hit your head with something" Kiki said.

"He did beat me in the head. Multiple times actually. Wait a minute, she doesn't know?" Kuro turned to Ludwig who shook his head.

"Nein," Germany responded.

"He did what? Also, what don't we know?" Hikari asked.

"We should go before Ivan gets a hold on himself. He's kinda scaring me, aru." China urged them all.

"Ja, come on everyone, Feli and Romano are waiting." Germany nodded. "Plus, I'm worried if we wait much longer, we're going to get an earful from both of them."

"Hai, let's go then," Japan nodded and pulled himself to his feet before running out of the room. "Wait, let me do something."

Japan turned around and pulled the door back on its frame, fixed it, then locked it from the outside. He smiled at his handy work before running in the opposite direction the others were going.

"Kiku, where are you going? The others went that way." Hikari asked as she ran alongside him.

"I'm going to get my katana, please go back and wait for me," Japan kept running.

"I'm not leaving your side while we're in here. For all I know that Russian guy is going to break free and I'm not letting you put up with whatever he did again. At least not alone anyway." Hikari smiled at him.

They wove their way through a maze of halls and doors. Japan turned a corner quickly and ran into someone coming down the hall.

"Ow…" Japan shook his head and got up slowly. "Who did I bump into?"

The man on the ground had shoulder length brown hair. He stood up, trembling.

"I'm sorry Russia, I-I didn't see you there." His eyes were tightly shut.

"Lithuania-san, it's me, Kiku," Japan put his hand gently on the trembling man's shoulder.

"Why did you call him Lithuania? Isn't that a country?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, but his parents named him after the country," Japan explained.

"J-I mean, Kiku, how did you escape?" Lithuania asked. He looked confused, but relieved at the same time.

"Long story, do you know where he has my katana?" Japan asked.

"Actually, I have it," Lithuania said as he pulled out an old looking katana from his waist. "Take it and run, I think he might have broken down that door."

"Hai, thank you so much," Japan bowed to him and Hikari did the same.

"We really owe you one…um…Liet?" Hikari smiled.

"My name is Lithuania, my friend Poland calls me Liet, though, so I guess it's okay," He smiled shyly and then ran off.

"Let me guess, Poland's parents named him after a country as well?" Hikari asked.

"Hai."

Japan put his sword onto his belt, right where it should be, then started running towards the nearest door with Hikari close behind him. It felt nice to have the familiar length of metal at his side once again. Just as Lithuania had said, the door Japan had locked Russia behind was now broken again and hanging of its hinges.

"Scary," Hikari commented as they passed.

They made it outside relatively easy. The only problem ahead was finding the others and getting out of the country before the insane nation came after them. Unfortunately for them, said insane nation was waiting for them at the front gates that surrounded the home and were the only exit. Unless of course you wanted to risk electrocution upon climbing the fence.

"You can't escape, my little chrysanthemum," Russia purred from the gates. "Just come quietly and I'll let the girl go free, da."

"Ivan!" Kuro growled. "How dare you call me that! You know clearly that my name translates to dark or black!"

"No, he's got it right, Kiku," Hikari looked at him in confusion. "Kuro or Yami translates close to dark or black, but Kiku means chrysanthemum."

"Gah! Don't you get it? I'm Kuro!" Kuro complained.

"How can you be Kuro? You're Kiku! Unless Kiku has some random twin brother none of us know about." Hikari shook her head.

"You two fight like married couple, da." Russia smiled.

"No we don't!" They both shouted at the same time.

_-Brother, let me take over. I can negotiate with Russia.- _

Why would I let you talk to that freak? Last time I did you ended up near death.

–_I was carless back then. Now I know what to expect- _

…Fine but only if you let me take over if I think I need to.

–_Okay- _

Japan's eyes softened, and he looked at Russia with no emotion what so ever.

"Hikari, if I tell you to run, run and don't stop until you are in the car with the others." Japan instructed. "Am I clear?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. Just do as I ask." Japan's eyes never left Russia.

"Sure, but promise me one thing, okay?" Hikari smiled.

"What is it?" Japan asked, curiosity was obvious in his voice.

"Come with me and make it to the car." Hikari said as calmly as she could. "If you don't, I'm going to come here myself and kill you in a more torturous way that this Ivan dude could possibly manage."

"I'm terrified." Japan gave a nervous chuckle.

"Are you going to come or not." Russia sounded impatient.

"I'm not going to stay here, Ivan." Japan stated calmly as he took up a basic sword stance, left hand ready to draw his blade at any second.

"You don't have much choice, da," Russia smiled, pulling out his pipe.

Hikari tensed as she realized what was going to happen. Panic wanted her to run as far as she could away from the two near her but loyalty to Kiku kept her glued to the spot. Well, sort of, she took a couple steps back to avoid getting caught by either a misdirected pipe or a dodged sword slash.

Ivan made the first move, running easily on top of the thick and slippery snow that blanketed the ground. He brought his pipe down, aiming for Japan's shoulder. Japan, however, seemed to know where he would strike and drew his sword with lightning swiftness and blocked the attack. The position wasn't favorable for the smaller nation. The much larger one was on top of him with all his weight forced into the pipe. It took all his strength to keep the sword from touching his shoulder and he knelt down to give himself more support.

Japan's arms trembled with the weight of Russia on his sword, which he had grasped firmly in both hands. Russia seemed to push harder as Japan sunk lower into the snow. Finally, Japan was able to quickly roll out from under the Russian, using his sword to pin Russia's pipe to the ground. He jumped away from Russia, and knelt into the snow, glaring at the other nation while it slowly rose again. He stood, bracing for the next attack.

"You should give up, da," Russia smirked.

"Why would I give up when we've only just begun?" Japan cocked his head, an evil smile played across his face.

"Suit yourself," Russia's violet eyes sparkled as he rushed at Japan again, this time keeping his eyes on Japan's waist.

Japan jumped into the sky to avoid the side swipe from Russia only to find that the Russian had jumped as well. _Crap, it was a trick!_ Japan didn't have enough time to bring his sword up to defend himself before he was struck out of the air by a painful blow to his ribs.

"Kiku!" Hikari resisted the urge to run up and catch him before he landed, but that would be against the rules of combat.

Japan let out a yelp of pain as he landed on the snow/ice with a harsh thump. His squeezed his eyes tight shut against the pain in his chest as he slowly tried to get up. His attempts were reduced to nothingness as Russia strode over and kicked him to the ground by the time he had gotten to his hands and knees. He tried to get up again, but this time Russia put his large boot on his back and pressed him into the snow/ice mix.

"You give in, da," Russia's voice was cold.

"Never!" Japan cried through clenched teeth.

Hikari was boiling with rage at the sight before her. She couldn't believe Ivan hadn't waited for Japan to regain his footing. It went against all the rules she lived by. Her entire honor code. She was about to step in when she remember something.

"Kiku!" She called, waving her arms to him. "Remember when Ludwig was standing on our backs? I'm sure this violet-eyed freak weighs a lot less than him!"

Japan wanted to call back to Hikari to shut up, but he saw her point. Russia's foot was lighter than Germany's entire body weight on the two of them. He managed to pull his arms alongside himself and assumed a push-up stance. He relaxed entirely and felt Russia's weight lighten a little, as if he had won. Taking his small window of opportunity, he propelled himself off the ground as hard as he could, his back pressed up against Russia's boot and caused the Russian to loose his balance and fall backwards.

Japan stood and retrieved his sword, quickly placing at Russia's throat before he could get up. He smirked with satisfaction as he saw Russia's eyes become wary, he knew he had lost.

"Let us go free, Ivan," Japan growled, his began to throb painfully, but he ignored it.

Russia turned his head away. "You may go, but keep in mind that I will recapture you one way or another, my little chrysanthemum." He smiled as he called Kiku by his English translation.

Japan glared at him before running to Hikari and grabbing her arm. "Now would be the time to run."

"Kiku, are you ok?" She asked as he led her swiftly to the gates.

"Hai, now let's go before R-Ivan changes his mind." Japan smiled back at her before releasing her arm to open the gate.

They ran down the road and found two black vehicles waiting near the edge of the house's boundries.

"What the fuck took you two so long?" Romano shouted as they approached. "Shit, Kiku, you look like crap!"

"Hai, I know, let's just go," Japan frowned at the Italian.

"Ja, let's go! It's so unawesome to have to wait any longer!" Prussia called from the driver's seat of the car in front.

"Hikari, you're ok!" Kiki tackled Hikari in a massive bear hug.

"Kiki, let me live long enough to get back to Japan!" Hikari squeaked.

"Sorry," Kiki smiled sheepishly as she let her dear friend go.

"Aiyah! Kiku, I leave you for a half an hour and you come back covered in blood, aru?" China shouted as he ran to his brother.

"Hey, fucking idiots, we're trying to escape from the fucking vodka bastard!" Romano shouted, pushing them all into the cars.

"Ow, watch it!" Hikari complained as she was shoved onto somebody's lap. "Who am I sitting on?"

"Don't worry, it's just the awesome me!" Prussia announced, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Kiki!" Hikari thrashed against the Prussian's grip.

"She's in the other car, aru." China said as he had Japan's head on his lap.

"Why am I laying on your lap? I'm perfectly capable of sitting you know." Japan sighed, a light blush tinted his cheeks from being so close to someone else.

"Stop complaining!" Germany ordered from the driver's seat.

"Wait, I thought Gilbert was driving." Hikari growled.

"I awesomely switched with Ludwig while you were being crushed by your friend." Gilbert smiled at her, his red eyes gleamed.

"Why do we have two vehicles if we can all fit in one except for Kiki?" Hikari asked. "She could sit on someone elses lap."

"You're forgetting Feli," Ludwig gestured towards the sleeping Italian in the passenger seat.

"Of course I am." Hikari sighed. "So who's all in the other car?"

"Just Romano and Kiki," Ludwig sighed.

"That can't be good," Hikari sighed, imagining the war the two were probably having over something stupid like which radio station to listen to.

-Romano's car-

"I said we're listening to this station you ungrateful bitch!" Romano snapped at Kiki.

"Yeah, well your station sucks! We're listening to American pop!" Kiki retorted.

"No, we're listening to Italian!"

"American!"

"Italian, you fucking bitch!"

"Call me that again and I'll wring your little neck, and besides, from where I'm sitting, you're the bitch" Kiki smiled cruelly.

"I'm not a girl!" Romano glared at her.

"Could've fooled me," Kiki teased. "Either way, we're listening to American pop."

"I already said Italian!" Romano complained.

**Lunara: I think I'll end it there folks. ^^ I think you all would like this ending compared to last chapters. A lot less cliffhanger and more arguing nations vs mortal!**

**Kiki: Am I a female Romano or something?**

**Lunara: Nope, you just have the tendency to cuss when you're with him, Awesome Kingdom of Prussia, and when someone really pisses you off. You're normally well mannered though…shouldn't you know this?**

**Kiki: How should I know? I'm the character, remember. You're telling me what to say. I don't have much control.**

**Prussia: You called for my awesomeness? What'll it be, a small section of your next author's note, Hikari as my own instead of giving her to Japan? How about Kiki she's not too bad on the eyes. I already kissed her. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Lunara: I didn't call for you and sure you can speak in my next AN. No you can't have Hikari. I might let you have Kiki, MIGHT. I don't know yet. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Kiki: NO! That's almost as bad as giving me to the Bad Touch Trio you're always talking about! ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Lunara: He is part of the Bad Touch Trio…****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Kiki: *faints* ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Lunara: Um…..Well since she's unconscious I might as well give the rest of this to my beloved beta~ *winks* **

**_Stjarnas: Don't make get my wooden spoon, Prussia. I will. Yeah, anyway... Japan used battou-jutsu! Yes! Well, to be expected from you, Miss Himura._**

**Lunara: ;P  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Lunara: Hey everyone! Long time no see. Sorry about chapter 5, I thought I had posted it about a week or two ago but then realized I only uploaded it. ****DX  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Prussia: So unawesome…**

**Lunara: Shut it or I'm not letting you write any more. I'm part blonde you know. (I'm actually a red/black my hair changes color in the sun!) Though I act like a blonde. (no offense to actual blondes) I'm at that point where I know where I want this to go, but I'm not sure how to get there. *sigh* How unawesome. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Prussia: Hey, that's my thing. Either way, let's go to Japan!**

**Lunara: That sentence, coming from a nation, sounds kinda awkward. He's no longer in Russia's grasp, though now he has to deal with China. Comments, Stjarnas? I don't want Prussia to take up the entire chapter. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Prussia: But I'm awesome enough that the readers wouldn't mind. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Lunara: They would mind. I honestly doubt most of them even read these things. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Prussia: But I'm so awesome they must at least read this one! ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Lunara: *sigh* You wish Prussia, you wish. Why don't you go hang with Canada? ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Prussia: That would be awesome! Can you put Birdie in the story?****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Lunara: We shall see, we shall see. **

_**Stjarnas: Yes, I have comments. Being a blonde, I have those moments all the time! Canada must appear, for PruCan is my OTP. Along with BellaKraine... Eh, I guess being a gay chick does that.**_

The car drove on in silence. The air was tense as they drove through snow covered Russia. They were glad it was only the start of winter, for winters in Russia had extreme amounts of snow and were usually extremely cold and windy. The silence was eating away at Italy as he sat impatiently in the passenger seat. Even he understood that not a word should be said until they had exited the terrifying nation's vast homeland. He looked back at Hikari, sitting uncomfortably in Prussia's lap. She had a worried and pained expression. Japan lay on China's lap, staring at the ceiling with a troubled expression. His white uniform was stained in red in some areas and his usually neat black hair was ruffled and disheveled. China stared out the window in a trance, his left hand rested on Japan's head, every now and again it would stroke the tousled mess.

"We're almost to the border," Germany informed them, his voice loud in the icy silence.

"Awesome," Prussia let out a sigh of relief. "I can't wait to get out of this unawesome place."

"For once, I agree with Gilbert. The sooner we leave, the sooner this bad feeling will go away." Hikari looked out the window with a strange longing.

-Romano's car-

Romano twitched as the station changed again. So far neither of them could find anything that was even worth listening to. They had been searching the entire 2 hours.

"Gah, it's no use," Kiki growled, throwing her head back in frustration against her chair. "Everything's in Russian."

"What did you expect, we're in Russia," Romano spat, irritated.

"Almost out of Russia, hopefully," Kiki sighed as they passed a road sign that was, surprise, surprise, in Russian. Romano seemed to be able to read the stupid language for he said that it would only take another 15 to 20 minutes to finally exit the country of evil.

-4 hours later-

"Veh~ Ludwig, when will we get back to Yao's place?" Italy asked.

"I already told you we weren't going to Yao's. We're heading to Kiku's place in Japan. It would be safest considering Russia is above China. At least we'll have water to separate us." Germany shook his head.

As soon as they were outside of Russia, they pulled over into a rest area outside of an airport from which they would get their tickets to Tokyo, Japan. They all got out of the car to stretch their legs and so Yao could full investigate the damage done to Kiku.

"China, I'm fine," Japan protested, out of earshot of Hikari and Kiki in the men's room while China pulled of Japan's shirt.

"That doesn't look fine, aru." China's eyes narrowed.

Japan had burns and cuts on his wrists and ankles from the iron shackles and his stomach had various cuts or puncture wounds that China could only guess came from the Russian's pipe. A single cut traced under Japan's left eye. The rest of his body was covered in bruises of all shapes and sizes, some looking very much like boot prints.

"Here," China wet a cloth and pressed it against the freshest-looking wound.

Japan winced as the cloth made contact with the cut but didn't move. He sat still while his brother worked. He knew better than to protest or help, his former brother would smack him on the back of his head or tell him 'no' in some way.

"You both ok?" Germany as he walked in.

"Yeah, we're almost finished, aru," China responded.

"Alright, we're leaving in 10 minutes so be ready," Germany nodded to them before leaving again.

-outside-

Hikari stretched her legs, happy to be off the Prussian's lap and with her friend again.

"I see, so all you both ended up listening to was Russian music?" Hikari asked Kiki as her friend described the lack of good music in Russia.

"It was awful!" Kiki's eyes were wide with emphasis. "Everything sounded the same and Romano was about to break the radio by the time we finally crossed the border and found some decent music."

"You and Romano just don't get along, do you?" Hikari smirked playfully at her friend.

"No, all he wants to listen to is Italian music and complain about his childhood." Kiki sighed. "He's always going on and on about this guy called Antinio. From what Romano says, the guy's a pervert."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Hikari shook her head. "Anyone with that name is either bound to be a perv, or bound to be a prince."

Hikari saw Yao return without Kiku and begin search through the trunk of the car they had both rode in. She felt worry stab her heart so she ran over to Yao to see him shifting through some clothes in a luggage.

"Kiku alright?" Hikari asked as she approached the Chinese man.

"Yeah, I'm just getting him a change of clothes, aru," China answered. "I doubt we want to walk into an airport with him in bloodstained clothes."

"True," Hikari nodded.

China seemed to look her over carefully after he pulled out a blue, Japanese male kimono. "Speaking of blood-covered people, you should change as well. You have some smeared on your shirt, aru."

"So do you," Hikari retorted. "Plus, I have nothing else to wear. I left the kimono Kiku gave me at your place and my normal clothes are still bloodstained as well."

"Actually, aru, I have your kimono right here." China held up the pink and crimson cloth, folded neatly by Japan.

Hikari's eyes widened at the fact that they actually brought it. "How did you-"

"Just don't ask and go change, aru," China shook his head and handed her the clothes before closing the trunk and heading back to the restrooms.

Hikari went to the women's room and quickly changed, thankful for the bloodless, silky kimono that she now wore.

"I've been around so much blood lately." She sighed to herself.

"You can say that again," Kiki said as she walked in.

"Oh Kiki, what are we going to do?" Hikari asked. "Once we get back to Japan, how are we supposed to just go back to our normal lives?"

"I don't think we will, Serena, we're kinda stuck," Kiki sighed, her Japanese accent changing to an American.

"I guess we are, Katrina, I guess we are," Hikari shook her head, her own accent reverting to American.

"You look so weird in a kimono," Kiki smirked. "I've never seen you in anything close to a dress."

"Well you'll just have to deal with it for now," Hikari smiled.

"Hey, we're leaving, let's load up," Ludwig's voice called from the other side.

"Coming!" Hikari called in her Japanese accent.

"Hope he didn't hear any of that," Kiki bit her lip.

"Let's just hope so," Hikari shook her head.

China walked into the men's room with Japan's kimono and laid it next to the island nation.

"Here, I think this one's yours," China smiled.

"I would think it would be mine," Japan shook his head as he dressed. "I am the only one in our group to wear these."

"The awesome me has come to tell you that we're leaving!" Prussia called as he poked his head in.

"Coming Prussia," Japan responded, pulling up the sleeve of his kimono and tying the waist band.

As they got into the cars, China went to Romano's car so no one would have to sit on anyone's lap and they headed to the airport in complete silence…well, almost complete silence.

"Veh~ Ludwig, when we get to Japan, can we have pasta?" Italy asked.

"I don't know, ask Kiku," Germany sighed. The Italian had been asking questions like a five year old.

"Kiku, can we have pasta when we get to Japan?" Italy asked, turning around to look joyfully at Japan.

Japan looked up from leaning his head against the window and yawned slightly before straitening up. "Sure Feli, if we can. It depends on how late it is by the time we get there. Plus, we have to fly to America first thing tomorrow morning so we can make it to the meeting."

"Wait, why are we going to Japan if you have a meeting tomorrow in America?" Hikari asked.

"I need to pick up my briefcase from my house and get my uniform repaired," Kiku answered quickly. "Ludwig and Feliciano already brought theirs when they first came to pick me up from the hospital."

"Don't remind me about that place," Germany groaned, they were just pulling into the airport's parking lot.

"It was so un-awesome, other than my portion of the rescue, that was awesome," Prussia smirked.

"Gil, we went over this. Don't bring up the hospital anymore, or how awesome you are. It's getting annoying." Hikari groaned.

"I still think that doctor was scary," Italy shivered slightly at the memory.

They got out of their cars and grabbed the luggage before entering the large building and allowing China and Japan to go buy the tickets.

"Ok, so let me get this strait, Ivan left Kiku's sword with a guy named Lithuania?" Prussia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it seemed pretty strange to me too," Hikari nodded. "That Lithuania guy looked more timid than a rabbit with no cover,"

"That's what I don't understand," Prussia frowned. "Why would he leave it with Lithuania and not keep it with him? The whole thing seems sorta fishy."

"Veh~ maybe Liet was trying to save Kiku at the same time we were," Italy smiled.

"That could be it," Prussia nodded. "Lithuania can be awesome like that sometimes."

"Wait, you know Lithuania?" Kiki asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he used to visit a lot before he was captured by Ivan," Germany shrugged.

"This Ivan dude sure is a freak," Kiki frowned.

"You have no idea, no idea," Kiku told her as he walked up, holding the tickets for a flight that was headed strait for Tokyo.

"How did you get tickets directly to Tokyo?" Hikari asked. "None of the flights are headed that way."

"I have my connections, aru," China smirked.

"Where's my _fratello_?" Italy asked, looking around the airport like a lost puppy.

"I'm right here," Romano sighed from behind him, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Veh~ There you are!" Italy ran over and pulled him up. "Yao and Kiku have the tickets so we can go!"

"The flight leaves in about ten minutes so we should head through security, aru." China said as he walked off towards said destination.

They rest followed quickly and were soon stopped at the security gate.

"Sir, you have to remove all metal from yourself," A security officer sighed as the alarm went off.

Kiku stepped back and removed his sword, pocket watch, and pulled a syringe out of each of his socks along with a couple bottles of liquid. He placed them all on the desk in front of the officer who now looked confused and shocked all at the same time.

As soon as Japan had placed all his things down, Germany, Prussia, China, Romano, and Italy all began to pull out various weapons and needles. The officer was over her shock and was now angry.

"Sir, why do you have all this and do you have a license?" She asked Japan, the anger obvious in her voice.

"They are protection and I think my license is in my wallet that I already gave you."

She handed Japan his wallet and he searched it for awhile and pulled out an id instead.

"Sir, that's not a weaponry license," The officer shook her head.

"Just read it," Kiku sighed irritably.

She looked over it carefully and her eyes widened.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, you may go," She quickly handed him his id.

The others held their id's up as they passed as well and the officer was stiff as a board by the time Hikari and Kiki walked by.

After gathering their things, they headed strait for the plane and boarded.

Japan sat calmly between China and Hikari. Kiki sat on the seat closest to the aisle in the row next to them with Romano and Italy beside her. Germany and Prussia sat behind Japan and China, talking about beer and wrust.

"How did you afford first class tickets on a private jet?" Hikari asked Yao as she looked around in shock.

"That is none of your concern, aru," China teased.

The flight was boring except for the occasional question from Italy or a complaint about not being able to stretch his 'awesome' legs from Prussia. Romano was surprisingly silent, though he kept staring at Hikari, as if he were trying to remember where he had seen her. Kiki and Hikari chit chatted about various things needing to be done around their shared apartment while Japan and China had a staring contest, show least amount of emotion contest, and a stay perfectly still contest all mixed into one game. China lost every time.

-4 hours later-

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we'll be landing soon," The flight attendant informed them as they neared Tokyo.

As soon as they landed and had gathered their luggage, Kiku began to lead them to his home in the capitol of Japan.

"So, where exactly do you live?" Hikari asked, looking around the capitol in awe. "Do you have any siblings or pets?"

"I live in the older part of Tokyo and I have a dog and a cat." Japan looked over his shoulder to answer her. "I also have two sisters that live with me. Well, they aren't exactly my sisters; we're just about as close as family though and they are both younger than me."

"I see," Hikari said thoughtfully.

They were soon in the older parts of the city and approached an old but large house. It had a stone fence around the entire property and a garden stretched through most of the lawn. Sakura trees were blooming peacefully and their petals littered the ground like a pink carpet.

Japan stepped in first, opening the gate for everyone else and escorting them all to the front door which he slid open and stepped inside, leaving his sandals by the front step.

"Please, come in," He gestured with his hand welcomingly and smiled softly.

"Japan?" A female called from down a hall. "Is it really you? Kyoto, Japan's home!"

"Are you serious? Japan-nii san?" An older female voice sounded down the same hall.

"Japan?" Kiki asked, taking a step back.

Hikari froze, her eyes widened in shock. _No, not again. Please no, not with him. Please!_She thought to herself, also taking a step away.

Romano turned and saw the look on Hikari's face. His eyes widened as he remembered where he had seen the girl before, why she was so familiar. He stepped away from them, not wanting to be anywhere close to them if he could avoid it.

**Lunara: Dun dun duun~ thus the ending of chapter 6 with the introduction of Japan's "sisters"!****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Russia: They are cute, da. **

**Lunara: Russia? What are you doing here? The readers are probably still mad at you. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Russia: No one should be mad right now. Just wait; you will all become one with me sooner or later. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Lunara: I highly doubt that Russia. Plus, I've told you 'no' how many times? **

**Russia: Many *pulls out vodka* **

**Lunara: So stop asking. Well, before I get too creeped out and kick your butt to high heaven, Stjarnas? ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>_**Stjarnas: -holds up random wooden spoon- Out, Russia. France can tell you how much this spoon hurts. And don't eat the author's note like you ate Britain's glare! God, that was fucking creepy... -giggles at American-ness of Hikari- Serena. Means calm and serene. Fits Hikari very well, and I'm the only one besides you who gets her "not again" comment. Ah, Kyoto, Tokyo, I love you already.**_

**Russia: *munching* hm?  
><strong>

**Lunara: Russ-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lunara: Sorry about the last author's note everyone. *scratches back of head* Russia ate it! Literally. The freak. Oh and sorry for the huge gap between this chapter and chapter 6, school, writer's block, and exhaustion has delayed me. Well, Chapter 7. Japan is stuck, Hikari and Kiki both heard Tokyo and Kyoto call him by his real name! Plus, the world meeting we've all been waiting for. *giggles darkly***

**Germany: *pinches bridge of nose* Ugh, don't remind me.**

**Lunara: I thought you were ready.**

**Germany: I am, but every meeting is a pain. France always says something to get either Britain or America or both to try to kill him and everything goes to chaos after**

**that.  
><strong>

**Lunara: You poor German.  
><strong>

_**Stjarnas: I vouch for her excuse. We go to the same school, and it is full of evil teachers. EVIL! And... She has to look after me. You see, I've been accurately nicknamed "Italy" because I'm helpless and easily deceived. So... yeah. Add the fact I'm a freaking lazy beta that has her own fanfics to read and write, as well as a girlfriend to try not **_

_**to scare off, because god knows that's totally possible... Hectic for both of us.**_

Two Japanese girls came running down the hall. They both looked a lot like Japan. The first and youngest-looking tackled Japan, her long, waist-length hair flowing behind her gracefully. She was wearing a white uniform similar to Japan's. The second and older girl ran out with her eyes bright as she knelt happily next to her siblings. She wore a traditional red kimono with gold trim. A white ribbon tied her thigh-length hair in a low ponytail.

"Takara, Kamiko!" As Japan struggled against the younger ones grasp, he worried that Hikari and Kiki had heard the other two girls call him Japan. "Please, let me up, we have guests."

The older one carefully looked over everyone and stopped when she got to Hikari and Kiki. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

The younger one jumped up and smiled upon seeing Italy and ran up to the Italian. They began talking immediately.

Japan bit his lip as he got up. If they had heard his sisters then he would have to find a way to explain. He couldn't tell them who he was. Maybe he could tell them they heard wrong.

How would he explain to his sisters?

"Who are the girls?" the older one asked, her brown eyes piercing. She broke Japan out of his thoughts.

"This is Hikari and Kiki," Japan said, indicating both of them in turn. "Hikari, Kiki, these are my sisters, Kamiko and Takara."

"Oh, nice meet you," Hikari shook the hand of each.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Kiki did the same.

"The pleasure is mine, the name is Kamiko." The older smiled as the two girls shook her hand and bowed slightly.

"And I'm Takara~." the younger one smiled happily and shook both hands, also bowing.

"Wait, didn't you two just call Kiku 'Japan'?" Kiki asked.

"That's just a nickname because he represents Japan at the meetings he always goes to," Kamiko explained.

"Oh, okay." Hikari let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Romano glared at Hikari, and he was tempted to tell her off for being here, though he decided not to. He couldn't tell everyone who she really was. It would make his brother sad again and it might hurt others as well.

"Veh~, fratello, what's wrong?" Italy asked his brother, poking his arm. "Why are you glaring at Hikari and Kiki?"

"I'm not glaring," Romano grumbled, turning away from his brother.

"Is there a problem?" Kamiko asked, being vigilant as usual.

"No, nothing's wrong at all," Romano growled, annoyed again.

"Please, it's late. How about we all get settled while Takara and Kamiko fix dinner?" Japan smiled.

"Hey, why do we have to cook?" Kamiko complained.

"Because, brother just got home and it would be rude to make the guests cook," Takara giggled and pulled her sister towards the kitchen.

"Whatever." Kamiko shook her head and followed her hyper sister to the kitchen.

"I thought you said you weren't related to them." Hikari cocked her head at Japan.

"We aren't, they just look a lot like me, I guess." Japan smiled and picked up his luggage. "Please, Hikari, Kiki, follow me to your rooms. Yao-Nii-san, would you take the others to their rooms?"

"Of course." China smiled and began to lead the others down the hall to the right.

"Why did you call him big brother?" Hikari asked, confused.

"Yao has always been a brother to me," Japan replied simply. "He's just been there for as long as I can remember."

"I see." Hikari nodded.

"To avoid issues with Gilbert, your rooms will be on the left side. Is that alright?" Japan asked the two girls in front of him.

"Fine with me." Kiki shivered slightly at the thought of Gilbert.

"That would be very appreciated," Hikari assured.

They were led to a large room with two futons. It was cozy and dark with only two candles on each side the two futons. Hikari and Kiki thanked Kiku before closing the door and setting

their luggage down.

"We could run for it," Kiki suggested.

"We could, our apartment isn't far from here." Hikari bit her lip.

"But you don't want to leave, do you," Kiki asked as she looked knowingly into Hikari's eyes.

"No, I suppose not." Hikari smirked. "He's grown on me. I just hope that he isn't like my ex…"

"I doubt fate would be cruel enough to put you through that again," Kiki smiled.

"You never know, fate has been cruel to me for as long as I can remember," Hikari laid onto her futon.

Kiki lay down as well, and soon both fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

Japan nearly fell asleep once he was in his room and had the door shut. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and forget the day had ever happened, but he still had so much to

do and so little time to do it. So, he left the comforts of his room to make sure his 'sisters' didn't destroy the kitchen.

As he walked in he was greeted with the strangest sight he'd seen since his vacation to Italy. Kamiko was hanging, upside-down, on the ceiling and Takara was on the floor laughing. The kitchen was a mess, flour here and a bit of sugar thrown here and there. The only thing that seemed to be done without fail was the tea.

"What are you two doing?" Japan growled, obviously not in the mood for such failure.

"We're sorry Japan, Kyoto threw flour at me so I threw the sugar at her and…." Takara trailed off.

"Don't even try to suck up to him," Kamiko hissed, jumping down from the ceiling. "He already knows what happened, this happens every time we attempt to cook."

"Kyoto is right," Japan shook his head. "Please, Tokyo, why are you so destructive in the kitchen?"

"I don't know." Tokyo pouted. "I guess I'm just not made to be a kitchen girl. I'm as bad as Britain when it comes to cooking."

"Honestly, you worry father more than I ever did," Kyoto snapped.

"Kyoto, you were the one that cause him the most problems and you know it!" Tokyo snapped, her brown eyes blazing.

"Both of you shut up!" Germany shouted as he entered the kitchen, saving Japan from having to break the sisters apart on his own.

"Germany!" Kyoto smiled happily at the man.

"Tsk, just another big, buff country trying to use poor Japan," Tokyo narrowed her eyes.

Germany glared at her. "If that is what you think, you are still the overprotective and immature child you will always be to him,"

"It would be preferable if you wouldn't drag me into this," Japan shook his head.

"You've been in this ever since you walked into the kitchen!" Kyoto snapped.

"How about we all shut up and clean this mess," Germany suggested.

"That would be awesome, West," Prussia grinned as he walked in the kitchen. "I'm get quiet sick of hearing you all bicker."

They worked in silence until the kitchen was spotless and there was a pan of wurst and pot of ramen ready to be eaten.

I shall go get Hikari and Kiki," Japan began to walk towards the door when a firm hand grasped his shoulder. Looking up he saw Prussia's red eyes staring back into his brown.

"I saw them asleep, just stay here, eat, and we can talk about the meeting tomorrow," Prussia looked like he wanted to talk about more than a meeting, but he didn't say anything else.

"Fine," Japan sat down at the table next to China.

All of them sat in silence. Even long after they had finished their meal, it clung to them. No one seemed willing enough to break it. The unease was obvious, even to Italy. Finally, Japan stood.

"I'm going to retire now, I will see you all in the morning." He bowed before leaving them.

-the next morning-

"It's time to wake up, aru," China knocked on the door that led to Hikari and Kiki's room. "Come on, we're leaving soon."

Hikari rolled over and glared at the door, then to a clock place in placed conveniently in front of her.

"Ugh, it's 4 in the morning," She groaned at Japan.

"I realize that, but we're leaving for the airport in 30 minutes, aru," He responded, seemingly wide awake.

He heard the girls shifting and grumbling to themselves so he left to wake up the rest of the sleeping nation. They actually didn't have to leave until 5 since the plane didn't leave till 6, but he knew if he told them that they would have fallen back asleep in a heartbeat.

China chuckled to himself as he remembered trying to get Japan out of bed when he was in isolation and still a child. He sighed as he approached the German's door. Loud snoring was coming from the other end. _How can those two sleep like that? I barely slept myself worrying about the meeting, aru. Russia's going to have our heads on a silver platter… unless we find some clever reason why he shouldn't beat us with his pipe, aru. _

Knocking on the door, he let himself in. He knew that it would take a lot more than a simple knock and notification to awaken Prussia. Germany might listen…might.

"Good morning, Deutschland, Prussia, aru." China greeted, nudging each in turn with his foot. "It's time to wake up, we need to leave for the airport soon, aru."

Germany stirred and looked at him with a sleepy glaze over his eyes while Prussia's snoring became uneven for a moment before returning to the steady in and out.

"Bruder, wake up, this is no time to be asleep," Germany sighed.

China smirked. "Yeah, it would be so unawsome if you woke up late, aru,"

Prussia sat bold upright, alarm in his ruby eyes. "Unawesome? Me? That's not possible! I'm up!"

Germany and China couldn't help but laugh at the albino's panic. It was amusing to actually see him with his hair messed up and his breathing rapid.

"Don't worry Bruder, you aren't unawesome yet." Germany patted him on the back.

"Thank goodness, though honestly West, who could dare declare me unawesome?" Prussia relaxed a little and puffed out his chest.

"I guess you two won't fall asleep again so I'm going to try and wake up Lovino and Feliciano, aru," China sighed. Waking them up would be a pain.

"Good luck," Germany saluted him as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks, I'll need it, aru," China responded.

He walked across the hall and slid the door open, both Italies were out cold. He couldn't tell which one was which since their defiant curls were hidden from sight and both of them had their eyes closed instead of just Feli.

"Wake up you two, aru!" China shouted at them.

One of them shot up instantly, eyes stretched wide in shock.

"What the hell?" He shouted, revealing himself as Lovi.

"What's going on,_ fratello_?" Feliciano asked, slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Just thought I'd let you know that it's time to wake up and get ready to leave, aru." China smiled innocently as he turned to leave, making sure the lights were on.

"Can't we have 5 more minutes?" Lovino complained.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Feli agreed happily with his brother.

"No, you can't go back to sleep, aru," China growled playfully. "Knowing you two, 5 minutes will turn into 5 hours, aru."

"Fine, fine." Lovi sighed in defeat and got up and began to head to his luggage, mumbling something about being "head of the mafia."

China smiled as he walked out, that was 6 people down, 1 to go. He wondered why he had decided to wake up Japan last since he was across from Hikari and Kiki's room. He shrugged, deciding it was out of habit to wake him up last when they all used to live under one roof. Why did he always wake Japan last? He couldn't quite remember though there was a reason.

He entered Japan's dark room quickly and quietly, easily making his way across the room and kneeling next to the mound on the futon.

"Japan, time to wake up, aru." China gently shook his shoulder.

Japan groaned and shifted slightly, but didn't budge.

"Japan, come on, I'm going to go wake up your daughters if you don't wake up soon, aru," China threatened.

He remembered the reason now. Japan didn't wake up unless there was something important going on, or he was to be awakened by something unpleasant.

Japan glared at China. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would, aru." China smiled evilly.

"Fine, I'll get up. What time do we leave?"

"In about 30 minutes, aru," China said, truthfully this time.

Japan shook his head and reluctantly got up. If Tokyo and Kyoto woke up before they were gone he'd have to buy extra plane tickets and he didn't want to spend this trip watching the two girls.

"I remember using Korea as an excuse to get you up in the morning, aru," China smirked.

"I remember that too." Japan shivered at the memory.

He got up and walked over to where his white uniform was folded neatly in a corner and picked it up, shooing China out of his room.

They all piled into the cars moments later, all excited for the World Meeting.

"So why are Kiki and I coming?" Hikari asked, confused.

"We can't leave you alone with my sisters," Japan said simply.

"We could go back to our place you know," Kiki stated.

"You could, but we would like to keep a close watch on you both in case Ivan comes after you to get to me," Japan sighed. He unconsciously rubbed the red marks that still showed on his wrists.

The drive and flight took up most of that day. They finally landed at around 9pm according to the time in Tokyo. In America is was 7 in the morning that same day.

"Stupid Time Zones," Kiki complained.

Hikari looked around nervously, she never thought she'd ever see America's capitol city.

"Are you alright?" Japan asked, observant as usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little distracted. It's really pretty here." Hikari said quickly.

She liked walking next to Kiku like this, it was relaxing. The air around him was always so peaceful.

"That's good to hear," Japan gave a little half smile and continued to walk next to her.

They approached the White House in silence. Hikari and Kiki stuck close together like magnets, Germany and Prussia led, Italy and Roma were behind them, and Japan and China brought up the rear. They all walked right up to the guard and each nation showed them an id of some sort and the soldiers would salute and nod to them as they passed. Hikari and Kiki, weren't so lucky.

"Excuse me, madams, you can't proceed," one of the guards said, putting his arm in Kiki's way.

"But we're with Kiku," Hikari objected.

"Unless you have proof then you may not proceed," The guard glared at her.

"Please, sir, both of them are with me. I'm sorry I didn't notify you before hand." Japan bowed in apology.

"Oh, I see then that's alright," He stepped aside and allowed Hikari and Kiki to pass.

They entered the massive building and made their way to a door that led to some stairs down into the basement. They all trekked down the stairs until they finally reached the bottom.

"Please, both of you are to behave yourselves and wait outside, aru," China looked down on them like they were children.

"We aren't kids, you know," Kiki frowned.

"We'll behave, but why can't we stay with you guys?" Hikari asked.

"Because, this is a world conference, girls like yourselves shouldn't attend these kind of things," Germany answered before China could.

"Fine," Hikari grumbled. She then ran up and hugged Japan around the neck. "Good luck,"

Japan froze at the contact, he fought against every urge to shove her away. "Th-thank you," he managed to say, his face was a deep crimson.

"Sorry, forgot." Hikari smiled sheepishly as she released him.

"It's fine, though please try to remember next time," Japan smiled back and his face soon resumed its normal color.

Hikari and Kiki were led to sit on a bench outside the room the others were going into. They were told that under no circumstances were they to enter the room. So they sat down to wait patiently.

As soon as the doors opened all they could hear was chaos. Japan sighed and let his head drop, Germany looked irritated, China looked bored already, Romano growled and marched in, Prussia announced his arrival and followed Romano, while Italy hid behind Germany. Hikari and Kiki's eyes widened at the sudden noise.

"Umm… should I worry?" Hikari asked.

A large man in a coat and scarf came out and put his arm around Japan's neck.

"I've saved you a spot by me, you come sit now, da?" Russia smiled.

Japan squirmed a little and before he could answer, the Russian dragged him into the chaos of the room. Japan was able to mouth 'help me' at Germany before he was out of sight though.

Prussia and Romano ran in on their own accord and Germany followed after, closing the doors behind him.

Inside the large room was a really, really long table with chairs and nations that surrounded it, arguing, fighting, smacking each other with a frying pan, or even desperately trying to avoid sitting next to one another.

Germany just waited for them to notice that it was time for the meeting to begin.

"Dude, Russia, leave Japan alone!" America shouted at the Russia who was in the process of tying the Japanese man to the chair.

"Hai, leave me alone!" Japan squeaked as the Russian pulled the bonds tighter.

"Hmmm." Russia pretended to think about it. "No."

Prussia, Spain, and France were all in a corner talking. Well, Prussia was doing all the talking while the other too looked completely lost in the story he was telling. That could never be good.

"And then she totally tackled the awesome me to the ground and kissed me!" Prussia concluded, beaming.

"Ohohohon~" France chuckled. "And she is a human?"

"Yup, her un-awesome friend pulled her off though," Prussia sighed.

"Wait, mi amigo, is this friend the same one that fell asleep on your chest?" Spain asked, curiosity glistering in his eyes.

"Yes! She's awesome when she's half asleep," Prussia remarked, enjoying the attention.

The four grandfather clocks they had in each corner of the room began to chime all at once, alerting them to the start of the meeting.

**Lunara: Yay! That chapter took FOREVER.**

**Kiki: Serena is totally gonna get it, isn't she.**

**Lunara: Maybe**

**Hikari: Japan! I will rescue you!**

**Lunara: You can't even hear him, let alone see him. How would you know what kind of situation he's in?**

**Kiki: Because we are more awesome than Prussia!**

**Prussia: Not possible, *winks at Kiki***

**Kiki: *anime sweatdrop***

**Lunara: Hope you all are enjoying this! Stjarnas, wish to add anything to this argument to who's more awesome. (I'm voting for Kiki, she kicked Germany in the face while be carried bridal style. IN THE FACE!) ****Readers, want to vote on the most awesome character so far? Leave a review with your vote because I don't feel like figuring out how to put a pole on my profile! To make it interesting, leave your reason as well! ^J^ **** that totally looks like Russia! **

**_Stjarnas: Oh, god, no, don't get me involved. Hurry up and get Canada in there, Gil's about to leave his Birdie for a human! PruCan shall prevail! And what the hell, Lunara? Your grammar sucked! _**

**_(I added the bit about Lovi running the mafia. It's a head-canon of mine. Mafia!Romano is awesome. Prussia awesome. -is bricked in the face-)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lunara: And now, for the results of the awesome contest so far…we honestly only have two votes so far! Belarus (she hasn't even shown up, that's impressive) and Canada(who just made his debut in my fanfic, nice). I'll keep this going until the end of this fanfic. You can vote ONCE per chapter and you can't vote on chapters 1-6 only 7 and above.**

**_Stjarnas: -waves flag with maple leaf- Canada forever! No, we are not Canadian, we're American. The country that's halfway on their gay rights, despite the fact denying homosexuals the right to marry is against our Constitution... Sorry about the one sentence rant, I'm a lesbian, so this is kinda important to me._**

All the nations froze at the sound of the four grandfather clocks. Some that were close to the clocks covered their ears while the rest found their seats.

Japan desperately tried to squirm out of the ropes that Russia had used to tie him to the chair next to said nation. The last thing he wanted was to sit next to the vodka-drinking man. _And I used to call myself a ninja. I can't get out of these ropes. What did Russia use, ropes tied around chains made of the hardest steel he could find? _He tried to pull his right arm out and succeeded in popping his shoulder, causing him to yelp in shock.

"Dude, you alright?" America asked him, a little confused.

"No, I am not alright, I'm far from it," Japan growled at him, annoyed. "Could someone please untie me?"

"Sure thing, da!" Russia smiled as he yanked the ropes tighter.

"Ow!" Japan jerked away from the Russian and bit his lip. "Untie, not squeeze the live out of me!"

"Wow Japan, I think we should keep you like that, you're talking a lot more!" America smiled and took a bite out of a burger.

"Will you all stop teasing Japan and just untie him," Germany sighed from where he sat with Italy.

"No, aru, he deserves this," China smiled darkly at Japan.

"Why are you all so mean to Japan?" Greece asked. "Can't you see he needs someone to help him?"

"Yeah, and I'll do it because he's MY best friend." Turkey beamed as he started to stride across the room.

"No, I will, he's MY best friend. Go away, Turkey." Greece glared at the Turk and stopped him.

Japan let his head fall on the table with a groan. He seemed to go limp after that.

"I'll untie him," France smirked, getting up from his seat.

"No, you won't, you bloody git! None of us would want YOU to untie us from anything!" England growled, tackling the French man.

Japan suddenly lifted his head, a light sparkling in his eyes. _I'm gonna regret this later, aren't I?_

He looked at America with his best puppy eyes, a small pout on his lips. "America, won't you be my hero?" Every word sounded genuine, but, in reality, was forced out like trying to get a cat into water.

America immediately looked up, alert for once. "Of course man, because I'm the Hero!" He struck his usual pose and ran over, easily pushing everyone out of the way and ripped apart the ropes. He smiled and picked up the chair and carried it and Japan to the other side of the table and set him down next to said American's chair.

Japan's eyes were bugging out of his head by the time America put him down. His breathing was faster than anyone thought possible; it reminded a few of them of a scared rabbit.

"Dude, calm down, I saved you like a hero should!" America patted his back hard enough that the smaller nation jerked forward.

"Did you really have to do that? I can walk you know!" Japan snapped, finally regaining his posture.

-in the hall-

"Was that Kiku?" Hikari asked, worried.

"Yeah, I think it was," Kiki nodded. "What do you think he said?"

"I think he was telling someone he could walk…Now I'm confused," Hikari cocked her head to the side.

"Me too," Kiki chuckled. "Weird meeting."

They sat and listened to the silence as apparently whatever was going on in there calmed down.

Hikari was dozing and about to fall asleep when a scream pierced the air. She sat bolt upright in alarm, wide awake. More shouting started to sound which caused alarm and panic to wash over the both of them.

"What was that?" Hikari looked at the door, worried.

"I don't know…" Kiki gripped Hikari's arm. "It sounded like someone in the conference room…"

"I'm going in!" Hikari stood up, determination glittering in her eyes. "What if it's Kiku or one of the others?"

"Right!" Kiki stood up with her and they both marched up to the door.

Each took a deep breath before opening the doors and stepping in.

Japan looked up with his eyes wide as Hikari and Kiki entered the room. He would have told them to get out if he could find his voice.

"Kiku!" Hikari shouted in concern at what she saw.

Japan was being held by America above the blonde's head while America was being held by Russia above the vodka drinker's head. Germany was standing in front of a cowering Italy while Britain was attempting to strangle France, and vise versa. Hungary was in mid chase after Prussia, who was chasing Canada. Greece was asleep and Turkey was trying to tickle his nose with a feather. Poland was trying to force Lithuania into a dress of some sort and Spain was attempting to capture Romano. In short, it was utter chaos.

"Hikari!" Japan shouted, finally able to speak again.

"Dude, you know her?" America smirked up at the man he held above his head. "Hey, Ivan, put me down!"

"Fine," Russia simply dropped the man and walked towards Hikari and Kiki.

Japan untangled himself from the American in time to see Russia approaching the girls.

"Stay away from them, Ivan!" Japan growled, his eyes were lit in a fury none of the others had ever seen.

"Ah, so you do care about them, da?" Russia smirked, grabbing Hikari's arm.

Japan glared at the Russian and for a moment the entire room was frozen as electricity shot between the two nations.

"I do believe it is against the code to bring them here, da," Russia's smirk became an evil smile.

"What do you mean? Kiku, what's he talking about?" Kiki asked, confusion in her voice.

America just stared in shock at the girl in Ivan's grip. She looked so similar to a girl he used to know. Could she be her? Was it truly his ex-girlfriend? He saw the same realization in England's eyes and that pretty much answered his questions.

"Serena?" America gasped in shock.

"Alfred!" Hikari stared in horror at the blonde before joy overtook her and she pulled free from Russia and instead looked at him in disbelief. "I thought…"

"So did I," America didn't even need her to finish.

"You know each other, aru?" China questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"What the bloody hell are you doing back here?" England snapped. "We told you to NEVER show your face anywhere near here again!"

"Oh I do NOT remember you saying NEVER to come back to America!" Hikari retorted with as much venom as possible.

"Well, what part of leave America for good do you not understand!" England spat back. "I swear you're more immature than Alfred!"

"Oh now I'm the immature one?" Hikari resisted the strong urge to punch the man in the face. "I'm not the one who burns everything he attempts to cook, if you can even call that cooking!"

"How dare you insult my cooking!" England growled.

"Dudes, both of you need to calm down!" America sighed from where he stood.

Japan's eyes narrowed and he marched over to where Hikari stood, grabbed her arm and dragged her and Kiki out of the room.

"What, now you're hiding behind Kiku? Pathetic!" England growled.

"I'm not hiding behind anyone! Kiku, let me go!" Hikari struggled again the Asian as he continued to drag her out of the room.

Once they were outside and the doors were shut firmly behind them, Japan turned on them.

"What do you think you two were doing?" He snapped. A mixture of concern and fury were playing in his eyes. "Yao told you to wait outside! What part of that was lost in your heads?"

Hikari stared wide-eyed at Japan, he looked like a father scolding his children for doing something wrong. She couldn't find her voice, she felt like a child that had done something wrong so she looked at the floor sadly. Why did Japan always make her feel like a child?

Kiki was about to throw a venomous retort at him before seeing the look in Hikari's eyes. Her friend looked defeated and crushed at being scolded by the man before them. It made Kiki want to give her a hug, but she was scared to move in case Kiku got mad at them again.

Japan relaxed a little at the way they were acting. It was kind of like how Korea and Taiwan had once acted when they were kids, ashamed whenever he or China would scold them. He sighed, allowing his shoulders to drop and he leaned against the wall.

"Look, tell me, how do you know Arthur?" Japan asked, he decided he might as well find that much out.

"We've met before," Hikari responded, dodging the question with grace.

"And Alfred?" Japan pressed. He could see her stiffen at the name.

"I've met him before too," Hikari bit her lip slightly.

"I see," Japan thought about it for a minute before realizing that he wasn't going to get any more out of her, at least not yet. "I'm going back in, you two WILL stay out here or I will punish you so badly that you'll wish it were Ivan." He growled the last bit to get his desired affect.

Hikari and Kiki nodded quickly, their fear leaked off of them and soaked the hallway. They ran to the bench and sat down as if their lives depended on it.

Japan nodded to them and walked back in. The entire room went dead silent the moment he entered. All of the nation's eyes were trained on him, even Prussia's who was trying to run away from Hungary again. Only a few brief moments of silence passed before they started shouting questions left and right.

"Like, who were those two?" Poland called from his seat.

"Where did you take them, you git?" England growled.

"Who are they?" Turkey shouted above the uproar.

"How do they know you, mon-ami?" France called.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Germany practically screamed over everybody, earning dead silence as a response. "If you would like to ask a question please raise your hand and wait to be called on. Make sure you are prepared and avoid stuttering, it's very annoying. If you aren't going to ask anything please be quiet so the rest of us can hear. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded and soon each nation had his or her hand up.

"Alright, let's see, France. We'll get your question out of the way first because who knows where you're going to go with this." Germany sighed.

"Dear Japan, how do you know those two lovely ladies?" France asked curiously.

"I met them after waking up in a hospital after the final battle between Russia and myself," Japan sighed, he might as well be honest with this. "Next?"

"Like, how did you like get to the hospital?" Poland blurted.

"I hate to admit one of them found my in the grass and carried me there," Japan bit his lip; he really hated the way it made him sound weak.

France let out a little 'ohohohon~' and a few other nations smirked. Japan glared down the few that dared to whistle.

"Alright, Spain, you next," Germany sighed.

"Mi amigo, which girl found you?" The Spanish nation smirked as he leaned forward with interest.

"Hikari-san," Japan answered simply.

"Wait, what are we going to do about them?" England growled. "They've seen too much. I vote we kill them!"

Majority of the other nations nodded in agreement while a few seemed to be thinking about it more carefully. Japan took a step back from England, appalled at the idea.

"What do you mean kill them?" Japan and America both cried at once, looking extremely disgusted.

"We can't kill innocent humans if they don't know!" America shouted.

"But they just saw-"

"I don't care what they just saw, it's a matter of what they know," Japan cut England off without a second's hesitation.

"He's right, aru." China nodded. "Plus you seem to know one of the girls very well, aru. Mind explaining?"

"We've met before," England responded, glaring at America.

"Dude, why are you looking at me like that?" America asked, looking nervous and flustered.

"Why so nervous, America?" England asked, smirking. "You seemed to know her just as well as I did."

"W-well, that's a funny story…." America's speech became mumbled and impossible to understand.

"What are we going to do with them then, aru?" China asked.

"We need someone to watch them and see if they know anything. That part is simple." Germany stated.

"I volunteer, da," Russia gave a dark smile and chuckled.

"erm…I think I could watch them," Canada attempted to speak up, but, of course, only Prussia heard him.

"No ,Russia, that wouldn't do them good, aru," China sighed. "How about you, Japan, aru?"

"I wouldn't mind watching them," Japan smiled a little.

"I, the hero, agree with the idea in which the girls stay with Japan!" America shouted, jabbing his fist into the air.

"For once, we agree, you hyperactive git," England scowled.

"Ohohohon~, and for the first time since we were created, I agree with both of you," France purred, lifting a random rose to his nose and smiling at England.

"That's scary." Spain shivered. "But I also agree."

"I disagree, da," Russia smiled childishly.

"E-Estonia agrees with R-Russia," Estonia shivered from his seat.

"L-Latvia as well…" Latvia looked like a Chihuahua on ice….

"Will you stop blurting out?" Germany sighed. "Well, let's see, if you want the girls to stay with Russia, raise your hands!"

Germany counted the hands and wrote the total on a piece of paper. Austria counted them again just to make Germany mad.

"Alright, if you want the girls to stay with Japan, raise your hands." Germany half growled, twitching in annoyance at Austria.

They both counted and compared the results. It took awhile due to them arguing over their varying results that were only off by one or two hands. Finally, when they were through arguing, they turned and faced the nations before them. Some had placed bets on which side would win. Japan and Russia stood side by side, no emotions what-so-ever showed on their faces as they waited.

Germany cleared his throat causing dead silence to fill the room. "The girls are going to stay with-"

**Lunara: ;P Haha! Cliffhanger! Yay! Germany told everyone to shut up! It's one of my favorite moments in Hetalia. Never ceases to make me giggle.**

**Russia: They will stay with me, da. **

**Lunara: Maybe, maybe not! **

**Russia: Yes, or I beat you with Switzerland's peace prize~**

**Lunara: Really? That's lame….**

**Russia: ^J^ **

**Lunara: And that's scary, but I'm not going to say until next chapter. Stjarnas do you have any comments before Russia steals Switzerland's peace prize and attempts to beat me with it for not telling him? **

_**Stjarnas: Yes. First, if Russia wins, I'm going to frickin' kill you, 'kay? Second: vote, people! I want to my Canada win! CANADA! Third: Russia, you get Switzerland's peace prize and go near my best friend, I will lock you in the Hetaoni mansion. WITH STEVE! He's fucking creepy... Yeah, I just finished Hetaoni... I only cried twice... Wanna guess when? ;) Winner gets virtual cookies. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

**Lunara: *running away from crazy Russian with Switzerland's peace prize* Hi guys!**

**Russia: Come back here you annoying ninja thing, da…**

**Lunara: Now I'm a ninja, that's awesome! I'm over here, now I'm over there, now I'm in you head…weeee!**

**Russia: *glaring* kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol**

**Switzerland: *shoots Russia's shoulder* Both of you knock it off and give me back my peace prize.**

**Lunara: *winces upon seeing Russia's shoulder* Ow! That looks like it hurts! How did you win a peace prize?**

**Switzerland: I was a peaceful nation. Neutral means stay out or I'll shoot you. You trespassed and stole my peace prize.**

**Lunara: That makes sense. Though I don't see any peace in shooting people, even if they are psychotic jerks like Russia.**

**Switz: *shrugs***

**Lunara: Well, not much change in the awesome contest so far. I've also been thinking about something. Would you guys like me to start answering your reviews at the end of each chapter? I'd be more than willing; I'm just not sure if I should. Send me a review with your opinion on it and I may or may nor start doing it. Also I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I've been drowning in homework and whenever I tried to write this I'd hit a writer's block every sentence or so just to change the thing entirely.**

**_Stjarnas: This has actually been done about a week, but_ _I have homework, school, little brothers, and a mother who's almost constantly bedridden from congestive heart failure. That, and I'm a lazy-ass bitch. _**

"Wait, I want to tell them. I can present this better than you." Austria stopped Germany. All the nations groaned and complained. None of them could handle the suspense much longer; even Japan and Russia were getting a little nervous.

"Just hurry up," Germany sighed.

"The two girls are to be split," Austria announced.

"Ja, the one with long hair is to stay with Japan and the one with short hair is to stay with Russia," Germany continued before Austria could tell them.

"This is due to a tie in votes. Literally half of you wanted Russia, while the other half wanted Japan." Austria and Germany stated at the same time to their annoyance.

"Wouldn't it be wrong to split them up, aru?" China asked, worried. "They're very close to each other."

"We thought about that, but we decided that taking another vote would take too long and a fight would break out over who would go with who. It's the best solution we, I, could think of." Austria said simply, shrugging.

"What do you mean, I?" Germany smacked the other upside the head. "I came up with the idea."

"And I decided who would go with who," Austria retorted pulling out his music baton.

"Shut up." Prussia sighed. "I already have to put up with you two bickering at home. Can't I have a little peace here?"

They both huffed at Prussia and continued to bicker quietly to each other.

"Who's going to tell them?" Italy asked, his eyes as big as a full moon.

"I will," Japan stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on the Italian's shoulder. He whispered softly so only Italy would hear. "Don't worry about them, they're strong."

"As will I, da." Russia smirked. "I wish to meet my new p-friend."

"What were you about to call Kiki-san?" Japan growled, instantly defensive of the girls, turning to the Russian.

"Nothing," Russia chimed as he continued to smirk and proceed to lead the way out of the room.

All Japan could do was sigh and follow, leaving Italy to hide behind Germany. He wasn't looking forward to telling the girls in the slightest bit. It wasn't going to end well for himself or anyone involved especially if Russia was going to come with him to tell them.

-in the hall-

Hikari and Kiki sat in silence, neither of them dared to say a word. Hikari stared at the floor sadly while Kiki glared at the ceiling in attempt to count all the little dots above her head. Their heads shot up into attention as soon as Russia opened the door and stepped out.

Hikari immediately tensed upon seeing the Russian and Kiki glared at him with eyes that could kill. Both clearly didn't like the Russian, or the way Japan followed him with a deep in thought look on his face.

Russia wasted no time in walking up to Kiki and standing in front of her, smiling as childishly as he normally did. He knelt down to look her in the eye and tipped his head to the side slightly.

"You will now come with me, da," Russia announced.

"N-O! What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you." Kiki spat back at him.

"I'm afraid you are," Japan spoke softly from where he stood. "You are going to stay with Ivan for a little while, Kiki. Hikari is going to stay with me at my place for awhile as well. Don't worry, it won't be for long, just a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Kiki jumped up from her seat and pinned the Japanese man to the wall by placing her hand on either side of him and bringing her forehead almost close enough to touch his. "What do you mean a few weeks? Do I even get a say in this? What is even going on? Why do I have to stay with the pipe maniac?"

Japan cringed at every question and waited for her to finish before returning her cold gaze with his own gaze that was impossible to read.

"You are to stay with Ivan because we need to keep and eye on the both of you and I unfortunately can't look after both of you." Japan sighed before shaking his head slowly. "I wish I could but I can't."

"I don't need you to babysit me!" Kiki growled. "Who says you have to keep an eye on me? Why do I need someone to look after me? I'm not the one who just got out of a hospital!"

The reference to the hospital caused Japan to twitch slightly, his hand instinctively went to his sword to make sure it was still there. He gripped it tightly, almost as a reassurance that it was real, not just a figment of his imagination.

"Those are reasons you don't need to concern yourself with, da." Russia pulled her away from Japan and lifted her up to sit on his shoulder. "You will see your friend soon, I promise. We will have fun and get to know each other until then, da."

"No, I refuse! Hikari say something!" Kiki protested and would have kicked him if she wasn't perched so precariously on his shoulder.

"Y-You can't just take her away from me! She's like my sister!" Hikari shouted at Russia, turning to stare at Japan. Distress and fear made her eyes turn a dark purple. "You can't…Can you?"

"I'm sorry, but we can," England smirked at her, leaning against the door frame. "Oh wait, no I'm not sorry. Not even the slightest bit."

"Arthur, what is it about her that makes you such a jerk, mi amigo?" Spain asked, he looked confused on many levels. "You're usually quite the gentleman."

"That sad excuse for a human being a gentleman? Don't make me laugh!" Hikari spat.

"Hello, being kidnapped by a freakishly large Russian. Don't bother to help at all." Kiki sighed from where she sat on Russia's shoulder, annoyed by the situation.

"Ivan, put her down immediately." Japan growled, his eyes were fiery brown that was almost amber. "You aren't taking her yet. She still needs to gather her things from my house."

"Ah, you really do play a fun game when you allow Kuro to speak, dear Kiku," Russia smiled deviously back at the Asian, though he did put Kiki down.

Kiki ran behind Hikari and glared at the Russian from behind her friend. Her hair was spiking out on its own. She had only seen him once before when they went to rescue Kiku, but his presence still sent shivers down her spine.

"Kuro?" Hikari asked Japan, he looked different. His appearance darker, more evil, than the Kiku she knew. This Kiku looked ready to slaughter anyone who stood against him. "Who's Kuro? Ivan mentioned him before back at the freak's mansion. Which reminds me, you still need to fill us in on HOW you got there."

Japan seemed to glare at the floor; his thoughts were the only thing he heard.

_What are you doing? You can't just take over like that!_

_Of course I can! What would you have done? Sit back and watch quietly like you usually do!_

_It's better than her fully understanding who you are!_

_Oh, because she's not going to piece together the fact you managed to separate your light side from your dark side and keep it all in one body. Then started calling said dark side brother! _

_Would you rather I call you Kuro? I really don't like calling you dark. We agreed on that name so we could explain it to China easier than trying to explain it a different way._

_Crap, shut up, the other nations are starting to gather, if we continue to talk like this they'll suspect us. _

_True, but please, I'm taking over before you do something stupid._

_Hey! _

"Kiku?" Hikari waved her hand in front of his face causing the other to jump back a little and shake his head. He suddenly looked the Kiku she knew, kind and shy until you make him mad. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something I forgot to take notes on." Japan turned on his heel towards Russia. "I will bring Kiki to you two days from today as to give her some time to at least say her goodbyes to any family and Hikari."

"No, I will come with you and stay at your place while she prepares, da. I must ensure you don't try to help her run away." Russia smiled in that childish way before turning on his heel and heading back into the conference room.

Japan sighed sadly. He didn't even have a chance to object to the Russian. He felt arms wrap around him as if in attempt to hug him. He tensed and was about to shove the other away when a white scarf floated down in front of his face causing him to freeze and start shaking from the close proximity of the other.

"R-Russia-san, I thought you went back into the conference room," Japan managed to say, only stuttering once.

"Russia?" Hikari looked to Gilbert for answers, but the Prussian didn't say a word so she returned her attention back to Kiku.

"I did, but then I realized I forgot something very important, da," Russia brought one of his hands up to Japan's neck and Japan's breathing quickened.

"What are you doing to him?" Hikari growled from where she stood.

"Just making sure he stays true to his word about Kiki," Russia chuckled darkly to himself as he slipped a black leather collar over Kiku's head.

As soon as the leather touched his skin, Kiku pulled away only to be choked by the collar. He struggled uselessly in the Russian's grip.

"Now now, calm down boy~" Russia purred happily, like a child who just got his first puppy. "This will only be on for as long as it will take for Kiki to be under my possession."

"You don't need to put a collar on me," Japan complained, bringing his hands up to try and find the fastener to the piece of leather.

"You won't find a fastener, da." Russia pulled him closer. "It's specially designed to only loosen if I give the command. Oh, and if you try to release Kiki you'll find that the consequences are rather shocking, da."

"Get that thing off him, he's not a dog!" Hikari glared hatefully at the Russian. "I don't know why you keep messing with Kiku, but I'm sure he wouldn't break a promise. Plus, you're forcing him to allow you to stay at his place. You can keep an eye on him."

"True, but I can never be too carful," He chuckled as he attached a chain leash to the leather collar and released Kiku.

Kiku took a few steps away after he heard a small snap sounded near his ear and the Russian released him. He turned his head towards the noise to see the clasp of a leash connected to a metal loop on the collar. He reached his hand up and tugged on the chain, testing it to see if it were real.

"Russia-san, get this thing off me," Kiku spoke quietly, his words laced with hatred.

"No, I think I'll keep it," Russia smiled and began to try and drag Japan back into the conference room.

Digging his heels into the floor, Japan leaned back against the Russian's pull on his neck. He brought his hands up to the collar to prevent it from choking him. The few nations that were watching started placing bets on who would win this tug of war match.

Hikari took a step towards Japan to be stopped by Gilbert. She shot a glare at him and he shook his head.

"He wouldn't want you to help him." Gilbert commented. He had some German money in his hand for his turn to place a bet. "It would humiliate and embarrass him."

"But Ivan's so much bigger than him," Hikari turned to the Prussian.

"I know, but just watch, Kiku's got more up his sleeve than you think. He's stronger than most take him for too." Prussia smirked as he gave his bet to Spain and told him who he wanted.

Russia had successfully drug Japan halfway to the door. The Japanese man was surprisingly putting up a good fight. He kept his grip firm on the chain with one hand while the other reached for his pipe hidden in his coat. Once he had it out he took aim and threw it at Japan's head.

Japan barely saw the pipe before he jumped to the side being yanked forward at the same time due to Russia's pulling. He landed face first and he saw a few nations cringe out of the corner of his eye. He got up quickly before Russia started to drag him across the floor. He yanked desperately on the collar and twisted his head. The leather was digging into the skin behind his ears causing him to clench his jaw in pain when Russia gave a quick tug.

"Give in, da," Russia called to the other.

"Never," Japan growled through clenched teeth.

Japan brought both of his hands up to the collar and gripped the chain tightly. He heard the leather creak with the strain and it seemed to stretch a bit. His eyes flashed with and idea and he began to look around the room quickly for anything he could use to execute his plan. Spotting a nail that used to hold a painting on the wall behind him; he smirked and returned his attention to Russia. He summoned most of his strength and somehow dragged the Russian far enough back that his back was pressed against the wall.

"You can't go back any further, my dear chrysanthemum," Russia taunted.

"I'm aware," Japan looked up and tensed his legs, ready to jump up to the nail.

"Then why come back here?" Russia asked.

Instead of answering, Japan propelled himself into the air with as much force as he could. He twisted himself in the air so the leather caught on the nail. Japan knew that if he just dangled there he would choke to death before his plan finished so he pulled two kunai knives from his sleeves. He stabbed both of them into the wall and used them to hold himself up enough to not choke, but to still put a lot of pressure on the leather.

"What do you hope to accomplish up there little Kiku?" Russia asked, he yanked on the chain and a loud snap sounded in the hallway.

With that simple yank the collar snapped causing Japan gasp in shock and grip the kunais tightly. He watched with satisfaction as the broken piece of leather fell to the floor below him. With his ninja grace, he pulled the kunais out as he used the wall to jump away and land with a soft click of his shoes next to China.

Russia picked up the collar and smiled evily at Japan, mumbling something under his breath. A few nations close enough to hear jumped back and ran to hide behind the others who were further away from the Russian.

"You shouldn't have done that, Japan. That leather was very hard to come by and I hate wasting reservations." Russia's voice was low and filled with joy that sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room.

"Japan?" Hikari barely whispered the word. She and Kiki looked at each other in alarm.

The temperature in the room dropped drastically. They all swore this was colder than a Russian winter. Russia continued to chant to himself, a purple aura steadily growing stronger around him.

Japan bit his lip and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Red began to stain the white uniform as Japan continued to glare at Russia. He dropped to his knees with a gasp as the source of the red staining liquid's flow sped up and continued to drench his hand and side.

"Stop, aru!" China shouted, jumping up and slamming his wok into the Russian's head with so much force Russia fell to the ground. "We are supposed to have a truce during world meetings, aru."

"Kiku, are you alright?" Hikari raced up to him and eased him to the ground, wrapping her arms protectively around him.

China knelt next to Russia and whispered menacingly next to his ear. "Don't you ever harm my brother without proper declaration of war ever again, aru."

Russia and China glared at each other with pure hatred before China got up and returned to Japan's side.

"Dude, where'd this wound come from?" America asked. He was kneeling next to Japan and had lifted the Japanese man's shirt to see where the blood was coming from.

"Ivan stabbed him with his pipe during the war between the two aru," China stated simply, pulling a first aid kit out of nowhere and dressing the wound.

Japan hissed in pain when China poured a clear liquid on the wound. The new stab felt different. It was in the same spot as the original and equally as deep, but the pain was more than doubled especially since his brother just poured alcohol on it.

"Do any of you have a stick or a metal rod of some sort?" Hikari asked suddenly looking around and the people gathered around her.

"I've got a flag pole!" America shouted gleefully, pulling a long, adjustable metal rod from who knows where and detaching the American flag from it and folding it the special way American flags were folded.

"Perfect, can you pull off a section?" Hikari asked.

"What hero wouldn't be able to?" America asked, pulling off a piece of the rod and handing it to Hikari.

"Thank you." Hikari took the rod happily and put it in Japan's mouth. "Bite on this, it'll help."

Japan gratefully bit down on the metal as hard as he could. He focused on Hikari and biting the rod while China continued to bandage the random wound that had reopened after already healing completely. He couldn't understand why focusing on her helped, but trying to focus on anyone else didn't block out the pain as much as she did.

"Nice thinking, aru," China raised his eyebrows, he couldn't deny being impressed. "What made you think of that, aru?" He asked, finishing and tying the bandages.

"I don't really know. I was just thinking that if he had something to distract him then he might not feel as much of the pain." Hikari bowed her head in embarrassment.

Japan allowed himself to be helped up by America. The annoying blonde wouldn't allow him to stand on his own, insisting that he shouldn't strain himself.

"Dudes, I think that's enough for one meeting, let's all head home or to our hotels," America announced.

"You managed to say something smart for once." Britain commented with false surprise. "I'll see you all next month."

The other nations nodded and returned to the conference room to gather their things and say their good byes.

"You can let me go now, Alfred," Japan pushed the American away from him and headed into the conference room to get his briefcase.

"Would someone please explain why Ivan called him Japan?" Kiki asked.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea," America laughed nervously and started to walk to the room only to stop next to Hikari who was standing by the door to wait for Japan. He used his hand to turn her face to his. "It was nice seeing you again." He kissed her check and barely dodged her fist.

"Never kiss me again." Hikari snapped, her face was red and she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Nice seeing you, too."

"Sorry," America smirked and went into the room just as Japan, Italy, and Germany walked out.

**Lunara: Wow, 9 chapters!**

**Canada: Congrats!**

**Lunara: Aw, thanks Mattie!**

**Canada: You can see me? **

**Lunara: Of course I can! You're Canada, right above the United States. I think I'm one of the few who even acknowledges your existence. Well, other than Stjarnas and other Canada fans.**

**Canada: Is this what it feels like to be noticed? It feels nice!**

**Lunara: Haha, you can be cute, but I still belong to Japan and America. Sorry, they're my favorites overall.**

**Canada: That's fine.**

**Lunara: Well everyone I hope to write the next chapter fairly soon. Maybe I won't hit as many writer's blocks this time. ^^**

_**Stjarnas: Birdie! -glomps Canada- I always see you. I want to move to Canada. New Prussia, Canada. Oh, wait... I will kill you, Lunara! I love Kiki! Why? And Japan! Poor Japan!**_

_**I have a question for the readers, though. Why is it so easy to make Russia the bad guy?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Lunara: Chapter 10! I feel awesome for making it to ten. What is it about ten? When you reach ten years old, you're so terrified because it's the double digits. When you have ten of something you want to square it so you have 100. Ten is just a fun number I guess. Oh and I apologize for the collar thing in the last chapter, I think Dark wrote that one while hanging out with Russia…. I need to stop letting those two hang out… **

**Prussia: Awesomeness has returned to the author's note everybody! **

**Lunara: You can't bring back what never left. **

**Prussia: It left the moment I did, because I'm the awesome kingdom of Prussia!**

**Lunara: I can't argue with your title, but I can argue the awesomeness. I am more awesome than you. **

**Prussia: That's impossible!**

**Lunara: I just made it possible.**

_**Stjarnas: I've never reached ten… -sniffles- I'm so proud of my chickadee.**_

* * *

><p>Japan, Italy, and Germany all walked up to Hikari and Kiki with their briefcases in hand. Germany and Japan looked stressed while Italy looked as airy as usual. Romano followed closely behind with a Spaniard tailing him.<p>

"Good luck," Germany nodded to Japan before turning around and leaving for the airport.

"Veh, bye Kiku!" Italy waved as he chased after Germany.

"Don't let the vodka bastard harm you," Romano growled as he followed after his twin.

"Arigato." Japan bowed and turned to face Hikari and Kiki. "Let's go now."

"Ok," Kiki nodded.

"Wait, are we going to wait for Yao?" Hikari asked curiously.

"No, he's going back to China." Japan responded. "Plus I would like to go to the hotel and rest for a bit."

"I agree da," Russia smiled from behind Japan causing the island nation to jump in surprise.

Japan led the way out of the building. The guards at the front tipped their hats to him and Russia as they passed. A black car was parked by the curb waiting to take them back to the hotel. No one said much as the two nations put their briefcases in the trunk and took their seats in the car. Russia sat in the passenger while Japan sat behind the driver. Hikari sat next to him causing Kiki to sit behind the Russian.

"It's really beautiful here," Hikari commented in attempt to break the silence that seemed to choke them all.

"Yes, it is," Japan looked at her momentarily before turning back to look out the window.

"You suck at lightening up the mood," Kiki huffed from her seat.

"I'd like to see you do better," Hikari retorted.

"Now now, you girls shouldn't fight, da," Russia turned back smile at them.

"We're not," Hikari said shakily, slightly shivering from the smile. She froze when a hand was placed on her lap.

"Ignore him, he's just trying to scare you," Japan told her, not looking away from the window once.

Hikari felt her cheeks begin to light up and she nodded quickly before realizing Japan probably couldn't see her.

"I-I will," she said quickly looking down at her lap in hopes her hair would hide the blush tinting her cheeks. She thought she saw Japan give a small smile out of the corner of her eye as he removed his hand.

"We are here, da," Russia called back as he stepped out of the car, Japan not far behind him.

Hikari and Kiki followed them quickly into the large hotel holding their bags on their shoulders. It must have been a five star from the looks of it. The interior was elegant and extremely ornate in ever aspect of it. Hikari couldn't help but look around in awe.

"Hikari, we're being left behind," Kiki's voice broke her trance and they both walked quickly to catch up.

They rode an elevator up to the fourth floor and followed a bellhop to their room. It was as lavish as the rest of the hotel with dark red carpeting and deep blue walls. There was a balcony and two large beds. A flat screen TV was in the perfect spot to watch while in bed. A half wall separated the bedroom part from what could be a living room attached to a small kitchenette. It was the fanciest room Hikari and Kiki had ever been in.

"Looks like we have to share beds, da," Russia smirked.

"I could sleep out here," Japan offered nodding towards the couch.

"Nyet, you can share with me, da," Russia picked him up and threw him on the bed closest to the balcony.

Japan yelped upon impact and sat up rubbing his neck. He glared at the Russian but didn't say a word as he hopped off the bed and grabbed his suitcase. Everyone else followed suit and unpacked their belongings into the oak dresser by the beds. Japan placed all his things in the topmost drawer, Hikari claimed the one under it, Kiki placed her things in the one under Hikari's leaving Russia with the bottom drawer.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Kiki announced before grabbing her night clothes and a robe before heading off to the bathroom.

"I will go get some vodka, da," Russia announced taking a key card and leaving.

Japan sat on the bed Russia had previously thrown him on and let his shoulders sag. His head hung forward, exhaustion from the day catching up to him. He rubbed his neck were the leather had slightly burnt the skin. He felt someone sit next to him and pull him into a strangely comforting hug. For once, he didn't protest or attempt escape. A familiar, sweet scent rolled over him causing him to slightly go limp.

Hikari was surprised that Kiku hadn't pulled away when she pulled him into the hug. She didn't know why, but it felt right to hug him. He had looked so worn and stressed. It surprised her even more when she felt him relax in her arms. She looked down on his neat black hair and rested her head on top of his. He flinched a little, but soon relaxed again. Hikari enjoyed the soft scent of sakura and cherry blossoms that seemed to always follow him.

They parted after awhile, and both looked away from each other in an attempt to hide the growing blush on both their faces. Japan stood and walked to the glass door that led to the balcony. Hikari stood and followed him.

Hikari didn't know what drove her too, but she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. She smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She let out the smallest of giggles at his shocked expression and the deep crimson blush that spread across his face. Fire seemed to ignite her cheeks as she leaned up to him and pressed her lips against his.

Japan was frozen as their lips touched. It was as if lighting shot through his entire body and fire seemed to dominate his face. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as his eyes slowly slid shut. His entire world seemed to vanish and he was completely lost in what was happening.

Hikari loved the sensation running through her body. It was exactly what she had dreamed her first kiss would have felt like, had she not already given it away. Her toes curled in delight and she couldn't think of anything other than being so close to the one she had fallen for. His scent was intoxicating to her.

They broke away for air, both out of breath. They just stood there for who knows how long, staring into each others eyes. Hikari never removed her arms from Japan's neck and Japan didn't remove his from her waist.

Japan let a smile grace his features as he slid open the balcony door and led Hikari out. The both sat on the ground, having no luck in finding any stars in the D.C. night sky. Japan tensed slightly when he felt Hikari rest her head on his shoulder, but soon relaxed after her breathing became even and peaceful.

Hikari fell calmly into sleep. She was enjoying the simple fact he wasn't trying to squirm away or leave. As darkness overtook her, she slightly felt Kiku shift.

Japan carefully maneuvered himself so that he was now carrying Hikari. She was sound asleep and didn't stir as he carried her inside and laid her gently in the bed Russia had previously designated as the girls' bed by throwing him across the room. Japan pulled the covers to her chin and turned around only to bump into a large, plushy thing. It reeked of vodka.

"tsk tsk Japan." Russia scolded, grabbing the other nation by his shoulders. "You know better than to continue down this path."

"R-Russia-san, please let me go," Japan narrowed his eyes at the Russian and tried to pull his shoulders free.

"Hmmm… no," Russia smirked as he lifted Japan bridal style and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Kiki questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair soaked and sticking to her face and neck.

"We are just going out for a little, da," Russia smiled back at her as he held onto a struggling Japan.

"Ok?" Kiki had a confused look, but continued on her way to her half of the bed she was going to share with Hikari. "I'm going to bed. Are you too sure you wanna go out? It's late…"

"Hmm, I still want to go out. How about you Kiku?"

"_Iie_." Japan growled as he fell back into his native tongue, still struggling against Russia. "_Watashi wa kyozetsu suru." _

"_у вас нет выбора,_" Russia responded.

"Wah?" Kiki looked even more confused at Russia. "I understood Kiku, but what you just said sounded like gibberish."

"It means you have no choice, da," Russia smiled as he adjusted his grip on Japan.

"Then why did you ask him?" Kiku asked, putting her hand on her hips.

"Because I felt like it," Russia beamed as he carried Japan out of the room.

Russia put him down once they were in the hall, but he kept a firm hand on Japan's shoulder. They continued to walk like that until they were out of the hotel. Russia let go of Japan's shoulder, but continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Japan followed rather unwillingly, trying to decide whether running back and locking him out would be wise…

_No you baka! He has a key and he'll just break the door down!  _

_H-Hai, you're right… But still, why should I go with him?_

_I never said you should, though it seems to be the best way to stay out of the hospital. _

_Will you stop bringing up the hospital? _

_This is my first time! Come on Light, something's off about you right now…Is it that Hikari chick?_

_No! Why would it ever be her? She's simply a poor girl that got caught up in all of this. I feel terrible for her friend as well…_

_Haha! Light's in love, Light's in love!_

_I am not! _

Japan gasped in shock as he ran into Russia's back, causing said man to turn around with an eyebrow raised.

"You are alright, da?" He asked.

"Y-yes, gomenasai," Japan quickly responded, bowing apologetically.

_Shut up Dark, you're going to get me killed!_

_Yay! You didn't call me Kuro!_

_*facepalm* _

_You just mentally facepalmed yourself…._

_Shut u-_Japan wasn't able to finish the thought before Russia slapped him so hard he fell to the ground in a mixture of surprise and confusion. As he scrambled back to his feet he realized they were in a dark alley.

"May I ask what that was for?" Japan asked, rubbing his cheek in annoyance.

"You were spacing, making weird faces at the ground, and you weren't paying attention to what I was saying," Russia said bluntly, no amusement or the usual eerie giddiness surrounded him.

"Gomenasai," Japan shook his head a little and returned Russia's stare. The lack of Russia's usual aura terrified Japan. He took a precautionary step away from Russia to avoid being smacked again.

"Leave her," Russia stated simply.

"What?" Japan asked, more confused than before.

"Leave Hikari," Russia clarified.

"Why would I do that?" Japan asked a little shocked."If you hadn't noticed, I have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't know anything."

"Then keep your distance. Nothing good will come of this, da," Russia narrowed his eyes.

"First China and now you?" Japan growled. "I harbor no feelings like that towards her."

"That is why I just caught you kissing her and carrying her to her bed after she fell asleep on your shoulder while trying to find stars on the balcony. You don't like her at all." Russia made no attempt to hide the sarcasm in the last sentence.

Japan couldn't think of anything to say. He never noticed Russia closing the space between them, that is until the Russian turned him around and began to forcefully shove him out of the alley.

"I can walk for myself," Japan snapped bitterly as he stepped out from in front of Russia.

"Then let us return da?" Russia smiled, his usual demeanor back.

"H-hai," Japan nodded, leading the way back. He could feel Russia's gaze burning his neck the entire way, but it didn't bother him as much as the thoughts swimming in his mind. Was he in love? If he was, then why? How did she weasel her way into his heart? Was it simply because she saved him? The way she always seemed to care? He couldn't answer any of them and they were become more confusing and congesting. Japan barely registered that they were already back to their room until Russia smacked him lightly again. He rubbed his now sore head and walked over to the couch and lay down. Before the darkness could claim him, he felt a threatening presence over him.

"Sweet dreams~" Russia whispered in his ear as he draped a blanket over the island nation, smiling at the shivers he could see running down the other's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunara: Yay lazy chapter! I do apologize for its lateness. I was lazy and fending off track issues that involve my shin trying to slowly splinter away from the bone, better know as shin splints… I have two reasons for cutting it off where I did, A, give you all nightmares, and B, didn't feel like continuing it yet. Here are some translations for the random Japanese and Russian. ^^<br>**

**Japanese:**

**_Watashi wa kvozestu suru - _ I refuse**

**_Iie – _No **

**Russian: _у вас нет выбора – _You have no choice **

**Japan: *horrified* Sweet….dreams? *eyes turn red* How does he expect Light to have "sweet dreams" after he said that? **

**Lunara: Calm down Kuro, we don't need you tearing apart the author's note or the chapter… **

**Japan/Kuro: Oh I'll tear up more than just the chapter! This entire fanfic is going down the drain! You're torturing Light!**

**Lunara: *eyes light with red and pulls out black bladed katana* Wanna say that again? **

**Japan/Kuro: *eyes turn brown again* No he most CERTAINLY does not! He was kidding, I swear! **

**Lunara: He better have been. *eyes lose majority of red glow and katana disappears* ^^ reviews are most diffidently appreciated. It helps us see if we're doing things right and/or if we need to improve on something, plus I'm going to start responding to your reviews from this chapter forward. I probably should have been doing this for a long time, but better late than never! Bye! ;D**

**_Stjarnas: Lunara… Soon you won't need a beta anymore. –starts bawling-_**


	11. Chapter 11

** Lunara: *half awake* What time is it? **

**Yusei: How should I know? **

**America: Dudes, it's only 9:30pm! **

**Lunara: Huh? Are you serious? It feels like 2 in the morning. *head slams into desk* **

**Yusei: *groans and follows my lead* **

**America: *confused at Yusei* Wait, Dude, aren't you from a different anime? **

**Yusei: Yeah, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's…. **

**America: Why are you here then? **

**Lunara: We're both studying for our incredibly HUGE amount of final exams. We have two in math, two in language/reading, one in science, one in art, one in P.E., and lastly, one in orchestra…if you count the big state tests we take every year (which we've already finished) that makes, THREE in both math and language/reading. **

**Yusei: *groans* I completely forgot about the third one in math… **

**America: I'm sorry your state has a stupid idiot for an education dude. It wasn't my fault! Blame the people who voted him in! **

**Lunara: *sighs* I know it wasn't your fault and I already do. Let's stop wasting these poor readers times and get on with the fanfic, they've waited long enough. Thanks to, _GermanRainbows _*loves rainbows*and_ citrine sunflower_for reviewing! *hands out virtual assorted cookies* homemade~ Haha, so obvious I started this chapter before summer vacation started…. , *fails***

_**Stjarnas: -laughing ass off- Perfect! Just fucking... I open my email, see the new chapter for me, open it, and see Yusei in the AN as he says in my YouTube tab "Card games on motorcycles." Win! Yeah, I'm into the Abridged Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Kuriboh is win. Deal. And If you get Yusei, I'm going to grab Ryou! Finals did suck, but I passed all mine with flying colours. Hell yeah!**_

**Lunara: I passed too ^^ **

**Yusei: I passed as well. ^^**

Morning came all too quickly for everyone. Despite being jetlagged from the trip the day prior, everyone was ready to leave by 7am.

"Hey, is breakfast free here, or do we have to pay?" Kiki asked eagerly.

"Breakfast is free for now, da," Russia responded, packing his extra jacket and uniform into his suitcase.

"You can go ahead of us if you like," Japan offered upon hearing Kiki's stomach growl softly.

"Thank you!" Kiki purred, standing up quickly and dragging Hikari out of the room.

"We'll be back!" Hikari was able to call back before she disappeared with her friend.

Russia and Japan finished packing and set off for the downstairs. Not a word passed between them as they walked down the many flights of stairs as there were too many people waiting for the elevators. By the time they reached the bottom, Japan was panting lightly and Russia had a barely visible line of sweat on his hairline.

"They really should invest in more elevators, da," Russia sighed, wiping away any trace of the sweat.

"Hai, they should," Japan said, controlling his breath once again.

They both walked into the lobby and began looking for the girls. Japan spotted them first, walking towards them without a word to Russia. The Russian nation was not amused and smacked the back of Japan's head as he caught up. Japan shot him a glare before sitting down next to Hikari.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" Hikari asked, placing her fork on her plate.

Japan simply shook his head as a response, choosing instead to stare blankly into space.

"Come now, we must go before we miss our plane, da?" Russia said, getting up.

"Hai," Japan rose as well.

Hikari and Kiki sighed and followed them out of the hotel and waited for a taxi to come and take them to the airport. It wasn't that long a drive considering the hotel was strategically placed so that people who flew in from the airport could simply walk the city block to the hotel.

Kiki glared out the window of the plane. Every mile they flew towards Japan was another mile closer to Russia. Every minute they were flying to Japan was less time she had to spend with Hikari. It was kind of depressing. She shifted closer to the window, senses heightened thanks to the fact she got stuck next to the Russian instead of Hikari. They had both begged the flight ticket person to change their seats but he shot them down with a warning to throw them off the plane.

"Something troubles you, da?" Russia asked her, turning his head to her and smiling.

"What are you talking about you ice cold jerk," Kiki growled, glaring at him.

"You just seem to be upset about something." Russia replied reaching over and wiping her cheek his large hand. "Don't tell me you're fine, because you're crying."

Kiki widened her eyes in shock. She was…crying? She blinked and reached her hand up to feel her own wet cheek. She pulled harshly away from Ivan glared outside the window.

"So stubborn," Russia sighed, leaning his head back.

"Shut up," Kiki said, surprised at how broken her voice was.

Hikari sat across the aisle with Japan; she also had a window seat. She turned to look out the window and sighed at the clouds that streamed past them. It was going to be a long trip. When they finally arrived at Japan, it was still light out.

"I'll go get our bags, da?" Russia offered not even waiting for a response and leaving.

"Oh Russian ain't gonna touch my bag," Kiki growled and followed him.

"Kiki, wait!" Hikari was about to follow them, but stayed with Japan instead.

"They won't ever mature, will they?"

"No, but that's what makes them enjoyable to be around. The different levels of maturity add variety." Japan responded.

"True, I couldn't imagine Kiki being calm for more than 2 minutes at max," Hikari laughed and earned a chuckle from Japan.

"We are back!" Kiki called, waving her arm in the air as she dragged her own bag and Hikari's behind her.

"So, Kiki, where is your apartment?" Russia asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Kiki huffed.

"Hikari, where is your apartment so I can drop you off to gather your things?" Japan asked sweetly.

"Oh, it's not far from your place actually. I pass you sometimes in the morning when I go out for a jog." Hikari confessed, a small blush rising in her cheeks.

"Oh, that was you? You look so different with your hair down." Japan's face lit up with realization.

"Let's go then, da?" Russia smiled.

"Hai," Japan nodded and they all walked out of the airport and began to walk down the road that would eventually lead them to the older part of town.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we called a cab?" Russia offered.

"Wouldn't you lose some weight if you walked more?" Kiki snapped with about as much venom as she could.

"No need to be rude now," Russia smiled and patted her head.

"Don't…touch…me," Kiki growled a dark expression on her face.

Russia and Kiki bickered in the back while Japan and Hikari walked a little ahead so they wouldn't go insane listening to the other two.

"I swear, anyone would think they were related somehow," Hikari huffed.

"Hai," Japan nodded.

"We need to turn left up at this next cross road and then it's straight for a little while." Hikari directed as they continued their walk. "By the way, how is your wound from the conference?"

"It's fine. It hasn't bothered me at all." Japan reassured her. He had forgotten that most people don't recover from something like that over night.

"Put me down!" Kiki shouted from behind them.

"No," Russia purred.

Japan turned around and almost facepalmed. Russia was holding Kiki by her waist and had her a couple inches off the ground, taunting her.

"What are you going to do now, da?" Russia smiled down at her.

"This," Kiki said simply as she punched him in the face and squirmed free.

"Yeah Kiki!" Hikari beamed and hugged her friend. "That was awesome."

"It was," Kiki nodded. Russia rubbed his cheek and left her alone for awhile.

"Turn right here," Hikari smiled, crossing the street.

Japan followed and turned around to see that Kiki and Russia were too involved in their argument to turn. He sighed as they both seemed to realize their mistake and hurry across the street.

"Sorry, marshmallow here distracted me," Kiki sighed, pointing to Russia.

"I'm sorry, I believe it was little miss red head here that was doing all the distracting, da?" Russia smiled.

"Erm, that was a lame comeback…." Hikari commented.

"H-Hai," Japan nodded.

They soon regretted that as Russia pulled out his pipe with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Ivan-san we are in public," Japan snapped.

"You think I care, da?" Russia asked all too cheerful.

"You should," Hikari put her hands on her hips.

"I don't~" Russia beamed.

"Actually, Ivan, you should care. If you want to take me back to your place then you can't have two murders on your shoulders." Kiki pointed out with a smirk.

"I guess you are right, da?" Russia sighed. "The mood has been lost anyway."

They followed Hikari to an apartment building. It was rather large and was completely white. Even the inside of the place was white.

"Reminds me of home, da," Russia smiled at all the white.

"Reminds me of purity," Japan sighed.

"Reminds us of snow," Kiki beamed, throwing her arm around Hikari's shoulders.

"Our apartment is number 2," Hikari explained, starting to climb the stair off to the left.

They followed her up the stairs and down a hall. The room was on the left and it had a white door with a golden number two and a golden mailbox slot. The only thing not white in the building was the tan carpet.

"Welcome, I guess," Hikari shrugged as she unlocked the door.

"Oh it's good to be home!" Kiki purred and ran into the door and jumped face first into a couch that was in the front room.

Japan nodded to Hikari and stepped inside with Russia behind him. They both looked around the small apartment with interest. It was a rather large compared to most apartments. It had a separate kitchen and living room and a hall that led to a bathroom in the center and a bedroom on either end of the hall. The bedroom on the far right had a red sign that read "Kiki's room~ STAY OUT or suffer the consequences!" The bedroom on the far left had an Amethyst sign that read; "Hikari's room! Don't even bother entering, you'll never make past the bathroom."

"Wow, it's very neat in here," Russia smiled.

"There are only two girls living here. What did you expect? A man cave?" Kiki glared.

"No, a woman cave," Russia retorted.

"Again, you fail at comebacks, no wonder you have to use weapons to strike fear," Hikari sighed.

Russia glared at her and sat on the couch next to Kiki. He scanned the room again to make sure he didn't miss anything out of the ordinary for two girls' apartment. His eyes locked onto a black bladed katana that was mounted about the tv.

"What is that?" Russia asked, pointing to the object.

"That's Hi-" Kiki started before Hikari punched her in the arm.

"That's just a decoration sword. You couldn't cut anything with it." Hikari smiled.

"Really?" Japan narrowed his eyes at it and seemed to look carefully at it, as if judging it for a competition. "It looks rather sharp. It seems to have been used before and has the smallest trace of dried blood at the very tip."

"Well," Hikari nervously scratched the back of her head.

"No point in hiding it." Kiki smirked. "Hikari used to train in a sword dojo not far from here."

"Well, more like forced to train. They would take people off the street and train them in their ways. Whoever survived the initial entrance fight would be taken in and trained the rest of the way. I earned that katana after completely mastering the dojo's teachings, but it was at the cost of a friend's life. They blindfolded us and sent us head on at each other." Hikari's eyes darkened at the memory. "The last thing I heard from her lips was a blood curdling scream."

"I'm so sorry," Japan bowed his head.

"It's alright, it happened years ago," Hikari smiled and winked at him.

"Well, you want us to pack our bags for how long?" Kiki asked, changing the subject.

"As long as you can, da," Russia smiled.

"We don't know exactly how long, but plan for a maximum of 1 maybe 2 years?" Japan estimated.

"What?" Kiki nearly screamed. "2 or 3 YEARS?"

"Well, that's been the shortest time period recorded, right?" Japan turned to Russia.

"Da, those were the shortest," Russia nodded.

"That's ridiculous! Who's going to pay for the rent?" Kiki glared.

"We've talked to your landowner. Everything is taken care of." Japan reassured her.

Kiki just glared and stormed to her room. She pulled down her black suitcase with a single red flower on it and a little keychain with a little horse on it from the dark abyss of her closet. She held the keychain fondly, before letting it dangle and turning to grab some of her clothes.

Hikari sighed and followed Kiki's example by walking to her room. She pulled her ruby suitcase from her neat closet. It had a purple flower on the corner and a lotus flower keychain on the zipper that was welded on to keep it from falling off. She turned on her heel and instantly got a few of her turtle necks and belts from the top rack.

Japan sat on the very edge of the couch as far away from Russia as possible while he waited for the girls to pack. The Russian kept smiling at him. It was unnerving to the point of sending shivers down his spine.

"Can I help you?" Japan asked, turning to him, sick of the feeling.

"No, I'm just teasing you, da," Russia beamed.

Japan couldn't hide the cold chill that ran down his spine. He arched his back from the feeling and his teeth chattered. He moved off the couch and sat on the corner of the recliner seat, facing away from Russia even though he could still feel the other's eyes boring ice cold holes through him.

Kiki gently placed a stuffed bear that had a collar with the initials, K. K. J. They were her initials. She smiled at the bear. It was a white bear with a white ninja outfit that had red trimmings. Kiki stuck her finger into the bear's shirt and pulled out four tiny kunai knives. She counted them before putting them back and smoothing out the fabric. She covered it with her red and white blanket and pillow.

Hikari finished packing her clothes and sat on her bed, picking up a chocolate brown stuffed bear with a purple collar that had the initials S. J. engraved into it. She smiled sadly at her initials. The bear wore a light blue house kimono over a black ninja outfit. She undid the small obi on the kimono and undid the kimono to reveal a small sword on the bear. She unsheathed it and poked the tip of the blade with her finger. It was still sharp. She sheathed once more and redid the kimono and obi. It reminded her of Japan's kimono. As she packed the bear she wondered if Kiki was going to bring hers to Russia with her. She brushed the thought off as she placed her amethyst and black blanket and pillow over the bear to hide it.

Both girls went to their closets and pulled out satchels. Hikari's was amethyst with a black trim and Kiki's was red with a white trim. They both walked out of their rooms at the same time and went to the bathroom to gather all their stuff from their.

"Are you taking Snowy with you?" Hikari asked as she put her toothbrush and deodorant into a plastic baggy.

"Yeah, are you taking Chocolate?" Kiki asked, doing the same.

"Yeah, I can't imagine 2 years without him." Hikari giggled.

"Same here," Kiki smirked.

They both bit their lips and look up at each other, eyes brimming with tears.

"I know this is childish, but I don't want you to go to Russia," Hikari sighed, sniffling a bit.

"Then I'm just as childish. I don't want to leave you alone in Japan," Kiki sniffled.

They both did one last sweep of the bathroom before deciding they had everything from there in their satchels and went back to their rooms to retrieve their suitcases.

"Please stop staring at me?" Japan tried, still trying to get Russia to stop smiling at him.

"Hmmm, nyet," Russia responded, shaking his head playfully.

"What are you two doing?" Kiki asked as she walked into the living room with her suitcase.

"I'm simply smiling, da," Russia purred.

"Please smile in that general direction," Japan sighed, pointing to the exact opposite area that he was in.

"Nyet," Russia chuckled.

"Well, I guess we're set," Hikari sighed as she stepped out behind Kiki.

"Wait, Hikari, aren't you going to change out of that kimono?" Kiki asked, smirking at her friend's forgetfulness.

"Oh yeah!" Hikari gasped and sprinted into her room, locking the door behind her.

"Gotta love forgetful friends," Kiki chuckled.

Hikari searched through what was left in her closet and found a pair of black jeans and a v-neck, black, short sleeved t-shirt with gray stripes. As she slid off the kimono and pulled on the shirt she saw something shiny shimmer out of the corner of her eye. She pulled on her jeans and ran over to her bedside table. The shiny object was a silver, wire headband with diamonds in a vine like pattern. She smiled at the headband and took out her flower clip. She put the headband in her hair and adjusted it into place, happy that all her hair was out of her face for once.

Japan, Russia, and Kiki all sat in an awkward silence. Japan shifted a little in his seat; he could sense the tension between Kiki and Russia. It didn't help that Russia was smiling at her the same way he had previously been smiling at him.

"Ok freak, stop smiling at me," Kiki growled.

"Calm down Kiki," Hikari sighed as she walked out of her room.

"Wow, you haven't worn that headband since... When did you last wear that headband?" Kiki asked.

"I haven't worn it at all actually," Hikari responded shyly.

"You look lovely," Japan nodded, standing up.

"Da, you do," Russia smirked at Japan.

"So are you both ready to go?" Japan asked.

"I guess so," Hikari nodded.

"As I'll ever be," Kiki straitened up in determination.

Japan and Russia walked out of the apartment and waited for Kiki and Hikari to do their last run through of the apartment. Hikari walked strait to her katana and pulled it off its mount and proceeded to grab the sheath. She examined her sword and sheathed it. She put it on her waist and went through her satchel to make sure she had her license for it.

"You're taking your sword?" Kiki asked, surprised.

"You're taking your kunai knives," Hikari retorted with a smirk.

"I guess I couldn't hide that from you," Kiki sighed.

"Well, let's go," Hikari nodded to Kiki and walked out the door.

"Alright," Kiki followed her and locked the door before closing it.

"We're ready," they both said at the same time.

**Lunara: Yay! I actually got through this chapter! I've been so lazy, I swear you're all going to look at this and be like "She FINALLY updated, took her long enough!" I sorry…. **

**France: It's alright mo cheri~ **

**Lunara: You're not even in this fanfic France! **

**France: But, I'm almost like your big brother…. **

**Lunara: Nu uh! If any of you were to be my brother, then it would be America or Japan. It's already been decided that I'm the human child of China and Russia. *evil smile* explains a lot, huh **

**France: *sweatdrop* It does… **

**Lunara: ^^ **

**France: Then does that mean I can be a bachelor to you? **

**Lunara: If you could stop flirting with everyone. **

**France: *dramatic* You wound me! **

**Lunara: :P Hey readers and Stjarnas, who would your parents be? Siblings?**

_**Stjarnas: Hm... I like my family. But... Sweden and Finland as my parents... Canada, Prussia, the Italies, and Hungary as my siblings... What about you, Ryou?**_

_**Ryou: -sweatdrop- Eh... **_

_**Stjarnas: Told ya I'd grab him. Where did Yusei go?**_

**Yusei: I'm over here. I think you both just broke some sort of wall or something like that…**

**Lunara: Probably…oh well, reviews are appreciated even if I don't say much about them. ^^;  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Lunara: *underneath a cannon of some sort* Ok, so far so good. Easy easy... *lots of smoke and a loud pop* ACK! *comes out coughing* Whew, sorry guys I was working on my KumaGil cannon. ^^; It's been acting up lately since England blew up a scone next to it… How he did it I don't know…**

**England: I swear it was America's fault!**

**America: Dude, why would I do anything like that?**

**England: -_- You're you…**

**Lunara: Whatever, welcome to chapter 12! Summer vacation = more frequent updates (hopefully)! So I'll try to keep up. I think I have to renew this every so often so why not let Hikari do it?**

**Hikari: Lunara doesn't own Hetalia, if she did AmeriPan would reign supreme since I don't exist in Hetalia itself. She only owns me, Kiki, and the KumaGil cannon.**

**Lunara: Yeah, no touchy my cannon. Its name is PruCan inspired if you didn't catch that, though it uses the powers of all the nation's special objects. Example: Kumajiro, Gilbird, Japan's katana, Russia's pipe, Ludwig's sticky friend(or gun), Feli's flag, you get the idea.**

**Kiki: WARNING: Giggly laughy Japan is seen in this chapter. Some readers may want to grab a tissue box or maybe a pillow so they can bite on it to muffle their own laughter if they so happen to laugh.**

**Lunara: ^^ Now to my ever awesome and epic Beta!**

**_Stjarnas: Homestuck. I fucking love Terezi. I wonder if anyone knows what I'm talking about. I'm also a lazy beta. ^^;_**

"Let's go then, da," Russia sighed, walking towards the door.

"Wait, right now?" Kiki asked, worried.

"You had another time in mind?" Russia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no," Kiki frowned.

"Our flight leave tomorrow at 9 in the morning," Russia stated before leaving the apartment entirely.

"I guess we can stay here until tomorrow?" Kiki asked hopefully.

"I wish I could say yes, but you are both coming with me for the night," Japan said sympathetically.

"Why?" Kiki growled.

"We just need to be sure you don't sneak off alright?" Japan clarified.

"Seriously? Again with the babysitter?" Kiki snapped.

"Kiki, come on. We're going whether we like it or not, so let's not complain. Ok?" Hikari said, placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Fine…" Kiki glared at Russia the entire way to Japan's house though neither said a word. On the other hand, Hikari and Japan talked freely to each other.

"So, what's it like having a brother that lives in China? It has to be hard considering they usually side against us in a war." Hikari asked curiously.

"I guess it's hard. We can't see each other often and war does separate us quite a bit actually. Sometimes we don't even consider each other brothers." Japan chuckled, mainly to himself. "Though usually by the end of it all we repair the bond one way or another."

"I see." Hikari nodded with understanding. "So, those two girls are like your adoptive sisters?"

"Well, they treat me more like I'm their father." Japan confessed. "But, yeah, you have the gist of it I guess."

"Huh. I like Takara. Kamiko scares me a little, though." Hikari hoped she hadn't offended him.

"It's fine." Japan reassured her, sensing the mood as always. "Kamiko just doesn't really get along well with everyone she meets. If you don't mind me asking, Hikari, what's your family like?"

"I don't mind at all." Hikari said quickly. "Well, my dad died when I was young so my brother and I were raised by my mom until she suddenly disappeared. My brother and I stuck together until I moved here to Japan from America."

"Wow, I'm so sorry about your dad and I hope your mother can be found. I'm sorry if I'm prying, but how old was your brother when you left?" Japan asked.

"He was about 16, but he had the house we shared and a job that paid enough for his high school tuition and the mortgage, so I was confident in letting him live alone. We keep in touch still and I planned on visiting him this summer, but now I can't make it." Hikari sighed sadly at the end.

"Maybe you can," Japan offered.

"Really? You'd take me to America to see my brother?" Hikari asked, hope filling her eyes.

"I'd still have to make some calls, but I'll see what I can do," Japan chuckled to himself.

"Oh thank you!" Hikari beamed, excited by the thought.

"Hey, what are you two talking about? Frosty back there got boring." Kiki sighed as she hopped up next to Hikari.

"Nothing important," Hikari turned her attention to her friend.

"I do hope she won't call me that in Russia, da," Russia said as he walked up next to Japan.

Japan simply sighed and continued on his way, not really paying attention until he saw the familiar gate that led to his home.

They all entered and were greeted by Pochi. Japan knelt to pet the dog while the others took of their shoes. He stood and led them to his living room so they could sit and wait for him to fetch some tea for the evening.

"Takara, Kamiko, where are you two?" Japan called out once he got to the kitchen. Only silence answered him. "I hope they are ok…"

After fixing the tea and heading out to the living room he discovered what had kept the two from responding. Takara was standing in the doorway with her eyes as big as a full moon while Kamiko was glaring behind her. Russia and Kiki were trying to strangle each other while Hikari was trying to break them up.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kiki growled, her hair was spiking on its own again.

"That's kinda impossible, da," Russia smiled.

"Both of you knock it off!" Hikari sighed.

"Ahem," Japan walked to the table and set down the tea. "I do hope you both will refrain from killing each other until this is over."

Kiki released Russia and sat down, still glaring out of the corner of her eyes. Russia reluctantly let her go and sat on his end. Hikari gave a sigh of relief and say down as well.

"Takara, Kamiko, it's rude to stare. Come in and have some tea." Japan offered as he sat down himself.

"R-right," Takara strode over and sat by Japan, leaving Kamiko to glare and sit next to Russia.

They all sat in an awkward silence as they drank their tea. No one dared to say a word until Russia rose.

"Kiku, could you show me to where I could stay?" Russia asked.

"Sure," Japan rose as well and led Russia to his spare room as close to the front door as possible.

"Sweet dreams, da," Russia smirked as he closed the door.

Japan felt a shiver run down his spine at those words. _Why did he tell me that again? _Japan continued to think about this as he walked back to the living room to find only Hikari. She was sitting by the table twirling a lock of her hair in her hand. She was staring into space.

Japan walked over and sat across from her. He waited for her to notice, slightly amused by how spaced she was. He was tempted to say something, but resisted so he wouldn't scare her.

Hikari twirled her hair in her hand, enjoying how it wove through her fingers. She didn't really pay much attention to anything else. As she looked up lazily her eyes widened with surprise. She yelped and fell backward from the shock of actually seeing someone sitting across from her.

"Hikari?" Japan's voice was full of shock and worry as he quickly moved around the table to see her on the floor, laughing.

"Wow, you really got me there Kiku," Hikari managed to say between gasping for air and laughing.

Japan couldn't help but chuckle with her. That chuckle soon turned into laughter as Hikari tried, and failed, to get up only to fall back to the floor in another fit of giggles and laughing. Japan soon joined her on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Y-You can laugh," Hikari gasped out once they had both successful laughed themselves silly for the longest time either of them could remember.

"W-Who said I couldn't?" Japan chuckled.

"I don't know," Hikari smirked as she rolled onto her stomach.

Japan rolled onto his stomach next to her, their shoulders barely brushing against each other. He leaned his head slightly towards hers with a sigh. He tensed slightly when she leaned her head against his, but he soon found himself relaxing into her. They stayed like that, looking out the window at the bright stars.

"What'cha doin'?" Kiki purred as she plopped down next to Hikari on her stomach as well.

Hikari and Japan both yelped and jumped away from each other. Japan hit his head on the wall nearby and Hikari tumbled over Kiki in a tangled jumble of limbs. Japan sat up and rubbed his head, wincing slightly at the sore spot while Hikari sat up and tried to untangle her hair from Kiki's.

"Ow ow ow," Kiki grumbled as Hikari kept pulling apart the knots.

"If you didn't scare me none of this would have happened," Hikari grumbled. Japan could see the blush on her face.

"Aw, but how could I not? You two were just so vulnerable like that! I wish I had a camera. It would have been a cute pic." Kiki winked after her last statement.

"I'm glad you didn't," Japan half groaned, half sighed.

"Aw, you're no fun Kiku," Kiki whined.

"What am I going to do without you?" Hikari asked after pulling out the final knot.

"Kidnap me, save me, visit me in Russia just to hide me in your suitcase on your way back, you know. That sort of thing." Kiki responded happily.

"I would love to! Only problem, Ivan's a crazy marshmallow and Kiku probably won't let me." Hikari joked.

"Ivan isn't crazier than me, is he?" Kiki asked with wide eyes.

"Of course he isn't. You punched him in the face and kicked Ludwig, also in the face, while being carried by him. Plus you somehow found me after I was kidnapped and managed to tackle Kiku. You're completely insane." Hikari reassured her.

"I had sanity? Oh my gosh, we have to tell the world!" Kiki shouted, jumping to her feet.

"We'll do that later," Hikari promised.

"Where did Takara and Kamiko go?" Japan asked.

"Oh, they went to bed already. Don't worry, they already showed us our room." Kiki responded.

"I see, well it is late. Kiki, your flight leaves at 9, so when do you want me to wake you up?" Japan asked.

"Noon," Kiki said flatly.

"If you don't mind, wake us up around 6:30 or 7," Hikari sighed, smacking Kiki on the back of her head.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then," Japan offered before standing and dusting himself off.

"We'd better go to bed as well," Hikari said, standing as well.

"Oh alright," Kiki sighed grabbing onto Hikari's arm and pulling herself up.

The two went off to their room and set up their futons right next to each other. They were in their nightclothes and lying down, staring at the ceiling.

"Hikari," Kiki whispered.

"Yeah?" Hikari looked over at Kiki.

"Guess what," Kiki turned to look at Hikari, still whispering.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"I…like…..CEREAL!" Kiki shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

Hikari and Kiki both stared at each other for a few brief seconds before bursting out laughing. They couldn't look at each other without giggling about nothing. By the time they calmed down, they were almost sure they had woken up the entire neighborhood.

"I almost feel sorry for Ivan," Hikari smirked, already drifting to sleep.

"I would, but if I showed him sympathy then it wouldn't be any fun," Kiki responded, also falling asleep.

"Wait a minute, did Kiku ever say how he got stuck in Ivan's place to begin with?" Hikari asked at random.

"Nope," Kiki grumbled. "I kinda don't care anymore."

"True, true," Hikari mumbled.

**Lunara: *dramatic deep voice* Next chapter of Forbidden By Law, Kiki leaves for Russia, Hikari stays in Japan. How will the two deal with the separation? Review, then check up on this story next time to find out.**

**Prussia: That was awesome.**

**Lunara: I know I am, but what are you?**

**Prussia: The Awesome Kingdom of Prussia!**

**Lunara: Well, Awesome Kingdom of Prussia, how about some wurst for the reviewers, ZeroLuver567 and memoranda?**

**Prussia: Awwww, why the wurst…...**

**Lunara: Because you're in my AN again.**

**Prussia: Oh, I guess that's fair… *hands out wurst***

**Lunara: Thanks for reviewing it reminds me that I'm writing this and should update soon. ^^**

**_Stjarnas: Best idea ever... Seriously... Put a piano version of Linkin Park's "Numb" on repeat, then open a new tab and do the same to "rainymood". All I played while beta-ing. So worth it. _**

**_If you don't know how to do a continuous loop on YouTube, put "repeat" before the .com._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Lunara: Blech 13, I hate the number 13. It's always been unlucky for me.**

**America: *nods* Friday the 13****th**** terrifies me! **

**Lunara: It doesn't scare me, but I am extra cautious and I have all my good luck charms.**

**America: Well here we have the unlucky 13****th ****chapter.**

**Lunara: I'm gonna fail…Either way this chapter is mainly about Kiki's "wonderful" time in Russia. Hikari and Japan won't appear much at all after the beginning. More of how their doing next chapter if Russia doesn't murder me for what goes on in this one. ^^**

**Japan: Lunara doesn't own Hetalia or Vocaloid they both belong to my country.**

* * *

><p>They were all at the airport and saying their goodbyes far too quickly. Hikari was about ready to start bawling and Kiki was already wiping tears from her eyes. Japan put his hand on Hikari's shoulder and gently pulled her back seeing as Kiki and Russia had to go through security before their flight left.<p>

"I'll miss you," Hikari whimpered.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Kiki sighed as she walked through security, Russia having already gone ahead.

Japan and Hikari waved before heading outside and watching the plane take off into the air.

* * *

><p>Kiki glared at Russia after the long flight as they both sat in a black car that was waiting for them. The drive was fairly long as well and no matter where she looked there was snow, snow, and, you guessed it, more snow. She was starting to hate the color white when the car stopped and Ivan stepped out.<p>

Kiki followed him out of the car and grabbed her luggage, shivering slightly at the biting cold. He led her to the large mansion-like house that looked rather old. The front room that they entered was no warmer than outside and she was beginning to think it was Ivan's fault, seeing as it wasn't this cold last time she came here with Ludwig and Yao to rescue Kiku.

"Oh, I think I should warn you that I have two sisters, da?" Russia said suddenly, breaking the silence that had drowned them since they got onto the plane.

"Sisters?" Kiki asked raising an eyebrow.

If it were possible the temperature in the room dropped and Kiki hesitantly took a step back, she could feel someone watching her. She let out a cry of shock at someone tackled her to the floor and an ice cold blade was pressed to her throat.

"What are you doing so close to my brother?" an icy voice growled at her.

When Kiki opened her eyes she saw a girl, younger than Ivan glaring at her from underneath snowy white bangs as her long hair draped like a curtain around her. She had a large blue bow on top of her head and a dress to match.

"Natalia, this is Kiki, da," Russia told her, inching towards the nearest door. "She'll be staying here for a little while ok?"

"Hey, you mind getting the knife away from my throat? I don't know what I did to you, but I'd be extremely happy if you'd get off me." Kiki said in a dangerously cheerful tone.

"Where will she be staying? Toris, Eduard, and Ravis already have the other rooms." Belarus complained, getting up from Kiki, though still glaring at her.

"She will stay in the guest room of course," Russia responded, feeling behind his back for the door knob.

"Which one?" Belarus asked, her eyes narrowing even more as she started to walk towards Russia.

"The usual one we use, da," Russia said quickly before opening the door, running inside and slamming it in Belarus's face.

"Big brother! Open this door right now!" Belrus shouted, pounding her fists on the door.

Kiki got up and resisted the urge to chuckle. Ivan was pretty scared of this Natalia chick, she could use that to her advantage.

"Natalia, was it? I know how to get that door opened." Kiki smiled at her.

"You've only just got here. How could you already know how to get the door open?" She growled at me.

"Oh, I'm not the one going to open it, your big brother is," Kiki whispered, walking up to Natalia.

"How so? He won't open it as long as he knows I'm here." Natalia sighed.

"We'll make him think you're not here," Kiki explained, still keeping her voice down.

Natalia was about to speak, but Kiki put her hand over the other's mouth and led her away a bit, so that they were a safe distance from the door. Kiki crouched down and excitement glittered in her eyes.

"Here's what we're gonna do. You wait here and I'll wait on the other side of the door. When he thinks it's safe and opens the door, I'll grab the door and you can charge in, ok?" Kiki explained. Natalia's eyes glimmered and she nodded.

Kiki walked as quietly as she could behind the door and waited while Natalia crouched, looking ready to spring. After a good five minutes, the door was opened hesitantly. Russia poked his head out and scanned cautiously.

Kiki darted forward and grabbed the door holding it open as Natalia jumped out and tackled Russia. Kiki released the door and fell back in a fit of laughter as Natalia clung to Russia and Russia scrambled to attempt escape.

"You're mine, Big Brother!" Belarus proclaimed.

"No! Go away! Go away! Go away!" Russia shook his head in denial and fear.

"Natalia, Ivan, stop!" A woman from behind Kiki wailed.

Kiki looked up in shock and saw a woman with huge breasts and short silver hair. Kiki was awestruck. She never thought it was possible that a woman's chest could get that big. The woman was bawling her eyes out and her expression made Kiki want to cry, too.

Russia and Belarus looked up in shock as well. Belarus got of Russia with a pout, and Russia stood.

"Katyusha," Belrus complained.

"You know better B-" The woman froze upon seeing Kiki still on the ground. "A-Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok," Kiki gasped out as the woman gently helped her up.

"Ivan, explain why she's here?" The woman asked the tall Russian.

"Katyusha, this is Kiki; she'll be staying here for a little while in the usual guest room, da," Russia responded.

"Hi, Katyusha," Kiki smiled.

"Oh, hi, Kiki! You can just call me Kat." Katyusha returned the smile. "How about I show you to your room?"

"Sure, thanks." Kiki nodded.

Kiki followed Kat after retrieving her bags. They walked through a couple halls before Kat stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall they were in. She opened the door and stood aside.

"This will be your room, ok?" Katyusha explained.

"Thanks again," Kiki walked into the room and set her bags down at the end of the bed.

The room was a good size with a simple bed in the corner along with a nightstand. There was a closet and window covered with white curtains. On the left there was another door that Kiki guessed was a bathroom. Everything was white, even the lamp on the nightstand. The lack of any other color made the room feel empty and bare.

"I'll leave you to get settled. If you need anything just call for me ok?" Katyusha said sweetly.

"Of course," Kiki nodded and watched as Kat left, closing the door behind her.

Kiki wasted no time in collapsing onto the bed, face first. She let out a groan and shifted to her side, staring sadly at the window.

"Welcome to Russia where the first thing you're greeted with is a nice big tackle to the floor and a knife to your throat!" Kiki sighed with false enthusiasm.

Kiki buried her face in the pillow.

"Everything's so unfamiliar and terrifying. At least Katyusha was nice." Kiki sighed, she could feel her eyes burning with tears before she sat up and slapped herself. "Knock it off, Katrina! You're stronger than this! You are NOT going to let a petty thing like distance and time break you!"

She glared, sitting up in the bed. Even after her own little pep talk to herself she ended up crying. The tears ran down her cheeks as she glared and proceeded to unpack everything. The last thing she took out was the stuffed bear she had brought with her. She hugged the bear tightly and lay back onto the bed. She felt her eyes sliding closed and welcomed the darkness as she cried herself to sleep.

A knock at the door startled Kiki awake. She sat up with round eyes, at first not remembering where she was. The room was extremely dark and void of the sunlight that previously poured through the window. Her grip tightened on the bear in her arms as she looked around frantically. Realization washed over her when she spotted her suitcase. She was in Russia. She sighed and put on a curious expression.

"Yes?" She called.

The door opened to reveal Katyusha. She smiled kindly at Kiki.

"Dinner is ready Kiki," She smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks," Kiki nodded and put her bear on the bed before following Kat.

Kat lead her through the halls and down the stairs into a comfortable dinning room. Apparently either Ivan was obsessed with the color white, or he never bothered to paint the walls a different color for the entire room was white like the room she was in. The only things that weren't white were the silverware and chairs.

"We weren't sure what to make so we ended up cooking a quick macaroni" Kat smiled, she looked embarrassed.

"It's fine. I love macaroni." Kiki smiled.

Russia walked out with a large pot filled with macaroni while Belarus followed him with a dish of cooked meat. It all smelled delicious as Russia set the pot in the center and Belarus put the meat on the other side before they both sat down, Russia on one side, Belarus across from him.

Katyusha walked over and sat at the head of the table, leaving Kiki with the other end. Kiki sat down and waited as everything was served in a circle.

They all ate in silence. The only sounds were from the forks hitting the plates. Kiki felt as though she was being suffocated in the tense air. Bye the time they all had finished, even Katyusha looked as though she'd rather be somewhere else.

"Thank you for the meal. May I use your sink to wash my plate?" Kiki asked as she stood.

"Certainly, the sink is in the kitchen, da," Russia smiled and nodded his head towards the kitchen door.

"Ivan, you shouldn't let a guest do chores," Ukraine scolded.

"No, it's alright Kat, I'm ok with it. I do chores all the time at my place, it's fine." Kiki assured before heading to the kitchen.

Kiki silently washed her dishes and set them gently in the strainer. She turned around only to find herself inches from Ivan. He was smiling creepily at her with a pipe in one hand. He stepped forward and trapped her against the counter and put his lips mere inches from her ear.

"If you ever help Natalia like that again I'll put your head on my bedroom wall, da?" Ivan whispered dangerously, placing the sharp edge of his pipe against Kiki's neck. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah." Kiki shivered as he stepped away and proceeded to wash his own dishes.

Kiki walked quickly out of the room and headed straight for her room, stopping only to thank Katyusha for the meal. Once she was in her room, she locked the door and leaned against it. She slowly slid down as her thoughts created a tornado in her mind.

"H-He entered my personal space bubble….He threatened me…Thank goodness, I thought he was about to kiss me….My life was in danger and that's what I worry about?!" Kiki rambled aimlessly. She continued her mumbling until she noticed a clock on the nightstand that hadn't been there before. "Where did that come from?"

Kiki let her curiosity get the best of her as she got up and walked to the clock. She gasped when she saw two separate times displayed on the screen of the clock. One she recognized to be the current time in Japan, while the other was apparently the time in Russia. She gazed at the clock in wonder until she looked more carefully at the Russian time.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's only 7pm?!" Kiki gasped in disbelief. "But, it's midnight in Japan!"

Kiki groaned and started to change into her night clothes. They consisted of white short shorts and an oversized white and red t-shirt that matched her usual bed theme of red and white. She brushed out her hair and placed her brush on the nightstand before unfolding her blanket and draping it over the bed and putting her pillow on as well. She felt kind of stupid for leaving these in her suitcase when she had been unpacking before. Even more so since they were on the very top with her bear.

"Well, good night frozen nightmare land. I'll see you in the morning," Kiki groaned as she plopped onto the bed and shut off the lamp.

* * *

><p>Daylight streamed through the window and beat mercilessly against Kiki's face. She groaned and rolled over only to fall right off the bed in a tangled mess of limbs, blanket and pillow. Kiki hit the ground with a muffled oof, and picked her head out of the mound she now found herself in.<p>

"Ok, day one in Russia, first challenge, successfully untangle self!" She announced before proceeding to attempt wriggling out of the blankets.

"You are ok, da?" A voice she was hoping to not hear for awhile sounded from outside after a couple knocks.

"N-No, I'm not." Kiki decided she'd get back at Ivan for what happened in the kitchen. "I highly doubt legs are supposed to turn in that angle."

"Then you will open the door, da," Ivan responded a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I don't think I should move. You're going to have to unlock it from the outside." Kiki faked the voice of someone who would have just broken a limb.

"D-Da," Ivan's footsteps lead away and Kiki didn't have to wait long before they returned and the sound of a key being inserted into the keyhole alerted her to his return.

By this time Kiki had untangled her self and was armed with pillows and comforters and you better believe she knew how to use them. She watched as the knob clicked and was turned open. The door swung open as Ivan stepped in.

Kiki sprang into action. She tackled him with the comforter and tangled him in it before beating him with the pillow. She enjoyed the surprised noise he had made. It wasn't a yelp, but she didn't know how to describe it. It was more like a cross between a yelp and an oof.

"This is for last night in the kitchen!" Kiki growled.

"Big Brother!" Natalia cried in shock as she appeared in the door, she was in a long white nightgown with a navy blue ribbon around the neck.

"He's all yours, Natalia," Kiki smiled as she jumped back.

Natalia didn't need to be told twice as she took Kiki's place and began crushing Ivan in a death grip like hug. Kiki beamed as she saw Ivan struggling with all his might to be free from the comforter and his sister. Kiki thought she felt a twinge of pity for Ivan, but she blamed it on her imagination.

"Oh Big Brother! Picture our wedding! It'll be biggest event of the century!" Natalia purred, dragging the Russian away, leaving the comforter behind somehow.

"Maybe Russia won't be so bad. I at least get to watch Ivan's pain." Kiki beamed as she made her bed and made sure that her precious bear was safe. "Second challenge in Russia, possibly having to explain that to Katyusha."

Kiki went about the room, putting things back into place after the morning's events. She hummed her herself a song from her favorite Japanese group. It was Judgment of Corruption by Vocaloid. She felt it fit her mood perfectly. Pretty soon she was singing the chorus.

"_sou tsumi wa watashi no sajikagen hitotsu_

akutoku no JAJJIMENTO

tatoe dare darou to watashi no tsumimade

sabaku koto wa mitomenai~

" Kiki sang to herself.

"Excuse me," the familiar voice of Kat shocked Kiki as she whirled around and blinked a few times at the Ukrainian at the door. "May I ask what that song is? I think I've heard Kiku hum it before at meetings."

"Oh, yeah, it's called Judgment of Corruption. It's sung by a group called Vocaloid." Kiki explained.

"I see, thank you." Ukraine smiled and turned to leave, but stopped for a second. "Oh, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Ok, thank you," Kiki smiled as she watched Kat leave, glancing at the clock she saw that is was only nine in the morning. "I do hope days continue like this in Russia. I could write book about this."

* * *

><p>Hikari and Japan sat at the table eating a calm lunch with Takara and Kamiko when the phone went off. It had only been four days since Kiki had left for Russia.<p>

"Excuse me for a moment," Japan rose and went into the front room where the phone hung from the wall and answered. "Moshi moshi?"

"TAKE HER BACK, DA!" Russia practically screamed from the other end of the phone.

Japan jumped away from the phone in shock and almost dropped it. He had never heard Russia sound so scarred in all his life.

"R-Russia-san calm down. What's going on? Take who back?" Japan asked in confusion.

"Kiki! Take her back, da!" Russia wailed.

"Russia-san, I don't understand. Why do you want us to take Kiki back?" Japan was baffled.

"She's worse that Belarus!" Russia continued.

"Uhh, my ramen's boiling over. I'm going to have to call you back. _Soredewa_!" Japan hung up the phone, cutting off Russia's pleads for him not to go and backed away from the phone slowly.

"Kiku? Are you ok?" Hikari asked, casually putting her arms over his shoulders from behind and leaning her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm fine, just a wrong number," Japan explained, blushing slightly.

"Oh, ok then, come on back to lunch. Takara's getting worried." Hikari smiled and led him back to the dinning room.

"Hai," Japan followed her willingly, casting a wary glance back at the phone.

**Lunara: O_O 3,012 words! Yay! I finally jumped over my consistent writer's block again!**

**Japan: Congratulations**

**Lunara: Aw, thanks Kiku-nii. ^^ By the way I actually figured out how to put the awesome poll on my profile so you can all vote now people! You don't have much time though because I'm thinking of drawing Forbidden By Law to a close really soon here. I'll announce the winners off the Awesome Contest in the last chapter and from now on give you all updates on how everyone's doing. Alsoooo, thank you memoranda, ZeroLuver567, JKProductions, and xPoisonedBlueRose13x for reviewing! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. *hands out Pocky* I'm on a pocky craze so here!**

**Alfred: How about you drop a review by and see the mystery gift of next time curtesy, me! The Hero!**

**Lunara: Reviews are highly appreciated and I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, will review in the future and everyone who's favorited and followed this story so far. ^^ It really turns my day around when I check my email. Take it away Stjarnas! ;)**

**_Stjarnas: It's chapter one in the way of commas all over again... -shudders- And, do you realize you continuity is awful. You haven't used the girls "other" names since chapter six. _I _pulled them back in._**

**Lunara: Sorry about the commas…like I said 13****th**** chapter and the fact that most of this was written when I was on a brownie, chocolate, coke and candy high soooo yeah… Thanks for doing that with the names. I spaced, I knew they were there, and I kept hinting at them with the bears. I doubt that counts in this case though.**


	14. Important and Unhappy AN

**Lunara: Dear Forbidden By Law readers. I'm putting this fanfiction on hold for a little while. I'm really sorry for those who really enjoyed it so far, but writing this has become difficult lately, not because of Writer's Block. I do hope you all can understand. I hope I can come back to finish it off later after a few things are resolved. Thanks to _Silent Phantom gal, peanut4th, JKProductions, and ZeroLuver567 _ for such positive reviews on chapter 13.  
><em><br>Silent Phantom gal: _Thanks. I do enjoy bringing Kuro out every now and again. He's a lot of fun to write. I'm so sorry I won't be writing this for awhile. I'll try to resolve things soon so I can finish. **

**_Peanut4th: _I crack up writing it all the time. Thank you so much. As I said before, I'll try to get things figured out as soon as possible so I can finish this. **

**_JKProductions: _I actually didn't know that, but my favorite name that I've heard used for her is Katyusha, so that's the one I'll be using. Thanks for the tip though. I'll be sure to use it next time I write Ukraine.  
><em><br>ZeroLuver567: _Haha, I love Pocky too. ^^ It's my favorite candy.**

**To all chapter 13's reviewers I send virtual chocolate. Don't like chocolate? Chocolate ice cream. Don't like that? You're out of luck. I'm on a chocolate frenzy right now…**  
><strong>A thousand apologies to everyone who has been reading this since Chapter 1. I really do hope I can figure this out soon. Thanks for your understanding.<strong>


End file.
